Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Bonds of Fate
by Lightningninja17
Summary: Three teenagers who ran away from home. Two rivals who can't let go of the past. One gang attempting to take over. Will bonds be formed or will their home be torn apart?
1. Runaways

Somewhere in Neo Domino City, Akiza had come home early in the afternoon, due to her horrible day at Duel Academy.

'Why can't I just have a peaceful day!?' Akiza thought bitterly as she returned home. Akiza started to walk to the front door, when she heard her parents talking from the living room. Akiza made her way to the window, through her eyes; Akiza saw her parents enjoying themselves without her, as though they were happy she wasn't around. Shocked and hurt, Akiza could feel her eyes getting teary. Her father turned toward her and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Akiz-?!" Her father tried to call out but it was too late. In raged, Akiza backed away from the house activating her duel disk and using a spell, she quickly shattered the glass windows and nearly destroyed the house! Akiza's father tried to call out to her, but she turned away and ran as fast as she could with tears and a smile on her face.

Akiza ran as far away from her parents house as she could. Eventually she found herself at a park. Deciding to take a break from running she sat on a bench calming herself down and thinking of what to do next with one thought in mind.

'I will NEVER return to that house again!'

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, two teens were trying to plan out there escape from their lousy uncles house.

"Luna! Come on we have to get out of this place." A young teenage boy pleaded.

"Leo, you sound like your in jail or something." Luna stated truthfully. "Besides, if we leave, where would we go?" She questioned.

"Hmm... Well it doesn't matter, anywhere is better than here." Leo answered.

"Look I understand why you want to leave, I do too, but without uncle we would be homeless, we'd have to go sleep in dumpsters and alley ways, and to tell you the truth, I'm not fond of dark creepy places." Luna stated disapprovingly.

The twin siblings went back and forth until an idea popped in Leo's head. "Hey, what about Satellite!" Luna looked at Leo like he was crazy "What part of; 'not fond of dark creepy places' did you not understand?" Luna questioned her brother. "Satellite was part of Domino at one point right? So there should be places there we could stay without paying for them. Plus if we run into trouble we could duel our way out." Leo stated his plan. "I don't know Leo, we don't know what to expect. Plus, how would we get there? It's not like there's a bridge we could cross." Luna pointed out. "What if we got a boat to take us there?" Leo questioned. Luna pondered on this idea 'Going to Satellite would be dangerous, but we have no other choice and it may be our only chance at a better life.' "Okay Leo, I'm with you. Just... promise me one thing?" Luna asked. "Sure, what is it?" Leo wondered. "Promise we'll watch each others backs." Luna hoped. "Of course." Leo assured his sister.

With the two on the same page they began packing up their bags preparing to head out.

As the two were leaving. "Luna, what are you doing?" Leo asked his sister as she was writing something down on a piece of paper. "It's a farewell note, even though uncle wasn't the best god father, he wasn't the worst, I think he deserves to know that were leaving." Luna told Leo. "Don't tell him where were going!" Leo stated enthusiastically. "I know that." She responded with a sigh.

With the farewell note placed on the kitchen table, Leo and Luna began there journey to Satellite.

* * *

Back with Akiza who had been sitting on the bench had an idea pop up.

'That's it, I can go to Satellite!' She thought to herself. "If I can get to Satellite, I won''t have to be bothered by this city, I can start a new life! Get away from everyone and live a half decent life at least. A place where my curse won't cause anymore trouble for me." Akiza stated.

Akiza made her way to an old acquaintance to see if she can get a way of transportation. 'I just hope he's still at the warehouse.' Akiza thought hopeful.

* * *

In Satellite a young man was in an abandoned subway system riding his red D-Wheel at incredible speed, the man looked forward, determination in his eyes, when suddenly his D-Wheel's motor blew the chip he had used for his ride. The man pulled to the side and stood to inspect the damage, before looking up into the bright star filled night.


	2. Preperations

Hey guys, welcome to the second chapter to Bonds of Fate. Before we get started I just wanted to say that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any way shape or form. Also if you guys have any recommendations for improving my writing, than please feel free to let me know. Now on with the story!

* * *

Akiza had arrived at an abandoned warehouse near the out squirts of the city. The building was around four stories high, windows were cracked or destroyed. As Akiza enters the building, she makes her way to a set of stairs, allowing her to climb up to the third floor. Now on the third floor, Akiza walks down a hallway where she sees an entrance leading to a room, but before she is able to open the door.

"Oh great, it's you." Akiza heard a rugged voice from the other side of the hallway. She turns around to face the person.

"It's nice to see you too, Blister." Akiza greets the man sarcastically and a little irritated.

"Well, it would of been nice if you told me you were coming." Blister stats annoyed. "So what brings you here anyway?" He questions.

"I need your help." Akiza stats, determination in her eyes.

"I figured that; why else would you come to see me?" Blister asks rhetorically, getting annoyed.

Akiza sighs but continues. "Can you get me into Satellite?"

Blister looks at Akiza, surprised at her request. "Well yeah, but why would you want to go there? Blister asks confused.

"Let's just say I'm done with this life." Akiza stated, hoping to drop the subject.

"So the super powered girl has decided to leave huh? Couldn't take much more of the abuse." Blister says knowingly.

Akiza was silent. "Don't worry about it, you know I'm not one to pry deeply in others life." He stats understandingly.

"Lucky for you, there's a boat at the loading docks that's heading over to Satellite. It'll be leaving at midnight tonight." Blister informs her.

"Perfect, do you mind if I stay here until than?" Akiza asks hopeful.

"Knock yourself out, but you should be preparing to leave, unless you decide to head over to Satellite with that school uniform." Blister points out.

Akiza looks down at her slifer red uniform. "Right, I'll have to get some clothing, and other supplies for the trip." Akiza stats, making a mental list of necessities she'll need.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Blister offers her.

"Why would you want to?" Akiza questions him.

"Consider it payment for helping me back than." Blister answers back.

"Alright, here I'll write down the items I'll need." Akiza starts writing down her mental list on some paper and hands it to Blister.

"Ok, I'll be back soon, while I'm gone don't touch anything." Blister warns her, knowing her curiosity.

"I'm not a child!" Akiza stats irritated.

"Worse than a child, your a freakin teenager!" He shot back as he heads out the door.

* * *

With the twins making their way to the docks.

"Hey Leo, how exactly are we gonna get a boat to take us to Satellite?" Luna asks her brother.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to get on one without being noticed." Leo stats without worry.

"Leo, we could get in serious trouble if we get caught stowing away!" Luna stats worried.

"We just don't get caught, that's all." Leo tries to assure his sister.

With a sigh, Luna gives in to her brothers idea and they continue on to the docks. As they get there they see some people crowded around a boat.

"Hey, I wonder what's going?" Leo whispers to his sister.

"It looks like they're waiting to get aboard." Luna answers.

"Alright! That's what I call perfect timing." Leo whispers happily.

"Leo, we don't know if this boat will be going to Satellite." Luna points out to her brother, who's a little to excited for her liking.

"Well I don't see any other boat, so we'll just have to wait and see, in the mean time lets find a place to hide." Leo tells his sister.

They see two big garbage containers and hide behind them to wait and see if this is their ride to Satellite.

* * *

Akiza was sleeping soundly, before being jolted awake by Blister who had dropped a doppel bag on a table to wake her up.

"Time to wake up Akiza. The boat will leave in forty-five minutes." Blister informs her.

"Alright, thanks for your help." Akiza goes into another room to change into a low-cut red corset with light green puffy sleeves and a high collar (Her usual cloths from the anime). Akiza comes back and sits down at the table with Blister

"Before I leave, can I get some insight on what I should expect from Satellite, you did live there once right?" Akiza asks Blister.

"It's home to criminals, low-lifes, and outcasts, actually since your a bit of an outcast yourself, you should fit right in." Blister stats with a grin on his face.

"But, with your 'abilities' you should be fine." Blister assures her.

"Well at least that's one good thing about this curse." Akiza stats bitterly.

"Also, don't expect much from security." Blister informs her.

"Why don't they run things in Satellite?" Akiza question further.

"That's what they want people to think, but in truth Security barely has any control, the only thing they can do is make sure Satellite keeps recycling the trash Domino gives them and that's it. Most of Satellite is owned by duel gangs." Blister continued on.

"Well, thanks for the heads up, and thanks again Blister." Akiza says in Gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, now you should get going, you only have thirty-five minutes, and don't worry I have a buddy their who's waiting on you, he'll make sure your on board." Blister assures her.

The two say their goodbyes, and Akiza heads off to the docks.

'Finally a chance at a new life, and I won't waste it.' Akiza thinks happily on her second chance.

* * *

In satellite, a young man with spiky black hair, yellow strips, dark blue eyes, black pants and a dark blue jacket, can be seen pushing his D-wheel down the subway to a small work place. As he brings the D-wheel in, some people are there to greet him.

"Hey Yusei, how'd the test run go?" One of them asked.

"How do you think it went Tank? Can't you see it didn't go well." The other pointed out.

"Well yeah Blitz, but I want to see if Yusei has an idea now, on what he'll need to complete his D-wheel." Tank explained his previous question.

"Well Yusei, got any idea's?" The third person asked.

"It's the acceleration chip, it can't handle the speed necessary for turbo duels." Yusei answered as he worked on his D-wheel.

"Great, without an acceleration chip, you'll have to find another way to take on Jack." Blitz stated.

"Too bad, acceleration chips aren't easy to come by here in Satellite." The third person stated.

"Nervan if it were easy, Yusei would of been able to take on Jack a long time ago." Tank pointed out.

"I know, I know." Nervan shot back at Tank.

As Yusei continued to work on his D-wheel, someone could be heard coming down a set of stairs.

"Yusei,! Hey Yusei!" The person called out.

The four turned to see a small boy in ragged clothing running towards them.

"Hey Rally" Blitz greeted.

"What's up, little buddy?" Tank questions.

"I got something awesome for Yusei that may help with his D-wheel!" The boy known as Rally stated excitedly.

He searches his pocket and takes out a chip, holding it out to Yusei.

"It's an acceleration chip! This should help you with your D-wheel!" Rally stats.

"It looks brand new, don't tell me you stole this!?" Blits interrogates, as he inspects the chip.

"I didn't steal it, it was just lying on the ground!" Rally tried to persuade them.

An argument breaks out between Rally and Blitz, but Yusei puts a stop to it and takes the chip off Rally's hands.

"This is perfect." Yusei stats.

"This is so gonna help you beat Jack, just wait and see!" Rally exclaims excitedly.

Just than a bright light shined through a large crack in the ceiling of the subway.

"Identification number 'AWX-86007' you are in possession of stolen property! You are under arrest." A man in a helicopter stated on the microphone.

"Aww great, it's Security, Rally!" Blitz looked to Rally in anger.

"If we get caught we'll get marked just like Rally." Nervan pointed out, as Rally put his fingers on his mark in worry.

"It's gonna be alright." Yusei stats as he heads to his computer, he uses a program to jam the signal being sent to rally's mark.

"I bought you guys some time, get out of here I'll deal with them." Yusei orders.

As they start making a break for it, Yusei heads off to street level and gets chased, leading Security away from his friends and his home.


	3. Introductions

Hey guys, quick note before we begin. This chapter will have a duel in it, however like future duels in this story, a turbo duel is treated as a normal duel, due to my lack of knowledge on speed spells, I'm sorry. None the less I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

Yusei, being chased by security, heads out away from his home. Behind him was a security helicopter, street car and a D-wheel. Yusei makes a stop just before an abandoned factory building,, forcing the officers to halt their pursuit. The officer on the D-wheel gets up and walks over to Yusei, stopping just eight feet away.

"Tch, for stolen property of security, your under arrest, Satellite." The officer stats, with a smirk.

"Tell me, was it worth getting caught for Satellite scum like that brat?" He questions, with a cocky attitude.

"Hey." Yusei calls out.

"Duel me." He challenges the officer.

"Why would I duel some punk?" The officer questions.

Ignoring the question, Yusei lays out his terms.

"If I win, you'll drop any charges you have against me and my friends." Yusei stats.

"Tch, and what do I get out of this duel if I win?" He asks in curiosity.

Before any more could be said, an officer appears and tries to reason with the man, who he referred to as Tetsu, but he was having none of it and ordered the other officers to leave immediately.

Yusei continues. "If you win, I'll take the blame for stealing the chip, and turn myself in, stating that I couldn't outrun your pursuit. A statement like that might earn you a promotion." Yusei concludes.

"Fine than, I'll take you on." Tetsu agrees.

They both line up side by side, ready to start.

* * *

"Ready, set, DUEL!" The two exclaim.

"I'll start, and I special summon Junk Forward from my hand in defense mode! Now since I have a 'Junk' monster on my field, I can special Summon Junk Servant in attack mode! I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Yusei begins, with two monsters on his field and a set card.

"It's my turn, I draw! I summon Marauding Captain, when he's summoned, I can summon a level four or below monster from my hand! I special summon Search Striker in attack mode. Now Search Striker, attack Junk Servant!" Trudge begins his attack.

"I activate the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this negates one attack per turn." Yusei counters.

"Tch, a Junk deck is just that, irritating trash. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Trudge exclaims.

"My turn, Draw! I activate the spell One for One! By discarding a monster from my hand I can summon a level one monster from my deck! I special summon Tuningware! Now I summon the Tuner monster Junk Anchor!" Yusei says with admiration.

"Tch, a Tuner!?" Trudge stats irritably.

"Junk anchor let's me use him as a substitute for a synchro monster that requires a synchron Tuner monster. Now by using Tuningwares ability, I can use him as a level two monster for a Synchro summon. Now I tune my level three Junk Forward, with my level two Tuningware, with my level two Junk Anchor, to Synchro summon Junk Beserker!"

"So the stories are true! You Satellites can use Synchro monsters." Trudge stats, shocked at his discovery.

"But that won't help you! I activate the trap Tuner Capture! With this, since you Synchro summoned a monster. I can special summon the Tuner monster used for it! I special summon Junk Anchor in defense mode!" Trudge exclaims proudly, with three monsters on his field.

"Since Tuningware was used for a Synchro summon I'm allowed to draw a card. I use Junk Berserkers ability, by banishing a 'Junk' monster in my graveyard I can lower the attack points of one of your monsters, equal to the amount of attack points the monster I banished has! I banish Junk Forward to lower the attack points of Marauding Captain by nine hundred! Now Junk Beserker attack Marauding Captain!" Yusei gains the upper hand and deals twenty-four hundred points of damage to trudges life points, leaving him with sixteen hundred left.

"Gnh! Cocky punk. I draw! Heheh, I summon Trident Warrior and since I was able to summon him I can now special summon a level three monster from my hand! I special summon Quick-Span Knight!" Tetsu calls out.

'Two tuners.' Yusei stats mentally.

"Hahaha, you thought you were pretty slick by summoning one Synchro monster! Now I'll summon two! I tune my level four Search Striker with level two Junk Anchor to Synchro summon Goyo Guardian! That's not all, I now tune my level four Trident Warrior with my level three Quick-Span Knight to Synchro summon Driven Daredevil! Since Quick-Span Knight was used to Synchro summon I can use his ability to decrease one of your monsters attack points by five hundred, I choose to decrease Junk Servants attack points down to one thousand. Now I'll use Goyo Guardian to attack Junk Berserker!" Tetsu proclaims eagerly.

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei counters.

"Hah, you think I didn't see that coming? I activate the Wiretap trap card, with this I can negate your trap card and send it back into your deck. Now Goyo Guardian, attack Junk Berserker!" Yusei takes one hundred points of damage.

"Now Goyo Guardians ability activates. Instead of destroying a monster Goyo Guardian is able to take control of it and bring it over to my side of the field in defense mode! Now Driven Daredevil attack his Junk Servant!' Tetsu exclaims, destroying Junk Servant and leaving Yusei with twenty-five hundred life points.

"Hahahah, with three Synchro monsters on my field, your chances of winning with that deck full of trash is zero!" Tetsu announces, assured of his victory.

* * *

At the docks of Neo Domino City, Akiza had just arrived with ten minutes to spare.

'That must be the boat that'll take me to Satellite.' Akiza declares.

Just than, one of the crews members walks over to Akiza.

"Are you Akiza Izinski?" The man questions.

"Yes I am." Akiza answers.

With a smile the man replies. "Blister told me about you wanting to head to Satellite, the boat will be leaving shortly, so just wait here until they allow the passengers to aboard."

"Alright, thank you." Akiza say gratefully.

A few minutes later, a man with a captains hat appears walking out of the boat.

"For those who are heading to Satellite, please form a single file line at the entrance, my men will handle any belongings you have, we leave once everyone is aboard." The captain announced.

The man that had spoken to Akiza returned and accompanied her to get on the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile the twins had a bit of an issue.

"Hey Leo, wake up there getting ready to leave." Luna proclaims to Leo as he wakes from his nap.

"Huh? Oh right! Come on we have to find a way to get aboard!" Leo stats with determination.

"Look over there!" Luna points out to an opening, leading to the boats storage area.

"Nice, we just need to sneak in with the luggage and we'll be all set to go!" Leo stats excitedly.

The twins manage to get in the storage area without being seen. Finding a spot near the back, waiting for the boat to take off.

* * *

The boat had taken to sea, heading toward Satellite. The passengers had started to have a small celebration, with a few of them having a few too many drinks.

"Hey there, sweet heart." One of the passengers, who seemed a little drunk, started talking to Akiza, who had grown a little irritated by the passengers celebration.

"What do you want?" Akiza questioned, annoyance clear in her voice.

"How about a dance?" The drunk man requested.

"No." Akiza responded sternly.

The man kept pestering her, until she had enough and went outside to get some air.

Akiza had been out for a few minutes thinking about her life until now, when she suddenly heard a commotion nearby.

"Hey Luna, do you have anything to eat?" Leo questioned.

"No, I ate my snacks before we came on the boat. I told you to save your snacks, instead you ate them on the way to the docks." Luna proclaims.

"Well, I guess we'll have to try and get some food." Leo suggests.

"No way, we were lucky enough to get aboard. You'll just have to tough it out until we get to Satellite." Luna stats.

Hearing their conversation Akiza makes her way over to the twins.

"What are you two doing?" Akiza questions.

Startled at being caught, the twins back away.

"Whoa, umm... We're uh..." Luna tries to explain to no avail.

"This is no place for you kids." She stats

"Hey, were sixteen, I'd hardly call us kids!" Leo stats.

"Leo! Sorry, my brother isn't one for manners." Luna explains apologetically.

"Why are you two here, do you know where this boat is heading." Akiza interrogates the two.

"Yes, that's why were here." Leo proclaims.

At this, Akiza was confused. "Would you care to explain?" She asks.

"You see we ran away from our Uncle's house, in hopes of starting a new life." Luna starts to explain.

"We were at risk of losing the house and going to an orphanage, since our uncle couldn't support us." Leo continues.

"I see, so you two thought that Satellite would be your best bet of making a new life for yourselves." Akiza finishes.

The twin nod. "Please don't tell anyone were here?" Luna asks hopeful.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I promise." Akiza assures them.

"Thank you. Oh my names Luna and this is my brother Leo." Luna introduces.

"My name is Akiza, it's nice to meet you." Akiza replies with a smile.

"Alright, looks like were all friends now!" Leo claims.

Akiza looked to him surprised at his declaration.

"F-Friends?" Akiza wonders.

"Yeah, friends. what? Do you not want to be?" Leo asks.

"No, it's not that, it's just, I'm not used to having friends." Akiza stats with a saddened expression.

"How come?" Luna asks.

Akiza explains, that she has a cursed power that awakens when she duels and how this power made her an outcast, leading her to run away to Satellite.

The twins are shocked after hearing Akiza's story but do not turn down there friendship toward her.

"Don't worry Akiza, no matter what, we'll be your friends." Luna assures her.

Akiza surprised she replies. "Thank you." With a smile on her face.

"Hey who are you two?" Someone called from behind, it was the drunk man who was troubling Akiza.

He calls out to the captain stating that there are two stow away's on board.

"Isn't that a problem for you?" The man questions

The captain looks to the twin, contemplating on how to deal with the situation. However before anything is said, Akiza steps up.

These two are with me, I'll take custody of them.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't have trouble on this ship it's already hard enough to get you lot to Satellite. I'm sorry but we'll have to send these two back to the city." The captain declares.

"No need for that, I'll take them." Someone announced.

"Blister!?" Akiza calls out, surprised to see him on board.

"So these three are with you?" The captain asks.

"Yep, sorry about the trouble, I'll take care of these three and you go about your own business, think of it as doing me a favor." Blister proclaims.

"Fine, but if any trouble comes about, I'll hold you responsible." The captain stats.

"That's fine by me." Blister replies.

Everyone heads back inside leaving Blister, Akiza and the twins alone.

"Man, no matter where you go, you always seem to get into trouble." Blister exclaims.

"Who the heck are you?" Leo questions.

"Leo, he just help us out. Thank you sir for helping us." Luna says grateful for the assistance.

"Heh no worries, the boy doesn't seem well mannered, compared to you." Blister stats humorously.

"Blister, what are you doing here?" Akiza question him.

"Same as you in a way, I got tired of the city so I decided to head to Satellite, to see how it is."

The twins and Blister introduced themselves and decided to hang outside until they arrived to Satellite.

* * *

Back in Satellite, Yusei faces off again three Synchro monsters, with no cards on his field.

"Well Satellite, make your move so I can bring an end to this joke of a duel." Tetsu exclaims with arrogance.

"It's my turn, I draw." Yusei calls out.

'It's go time.' Yusei stats with a small smile.

"I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron, and since I managed to summon him I can use his ability to bring back a level two or below monster from my graveyard, so I bring back tuning ware! Next I use Quilbolt hedgehogs ability from my grave, when I have a tuner monster on my field I can special summon him. Now since I special summoned a monster from the graveyard I can summon Doppel Warrior from my hand! I tune my level two Doppel Warrior with my level three Junk Synchron to Synchro summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei announces with admiration.

"Hah, that monster only has twenty-three hundred attack points there's no way he can beat my monsters." Tetsu proclaims.

"You sure about that?" Yusei questions.

"What!?" Testus asks worried.

"When Doppel Warrior is used for a Synchro summon I can summon two doppel tokens. Now my Junk Warrior gains the combined attack points of all the level two or lower monsters on my field, combining there strength into a single force." Yusei declares. Junk warriors attack points increase to four thousand.

"No way! How can he do that with such trash cards!?" Tetsu claims shocked at this new development.

"Now I activate the equip spell Junk Barrage and equip it to Junk Warrior. Alright, Junk Warrior attack Goyo Guardian!" Yusei declares his attack destroying Goyo Guardian and dealing twelve hundred points to Tetsu leaving him with only four hundred life points.

"Grh, this duel isn't over yet." Tetsu stats.

"Yes it is, you see with Junk Barrage equipped, if my monster battle and destroys one of your monsters, you take damage equal to half of that monsters attack points." Yusei explains.

"No way!" Tetsu yells out, as his life points are reduced to zero causing his D-Wheel's motor to open, releasing steam to cool down the D-Wheel, with Tetsu beaten Yusei pulls over in front of him.

"Someone who rejects cards by calling them 'trash' like you, doesn't have a right to call himself a duelist. Thanks for the chip." Yusei stats before heading off into the night.

* * *

"Hey guys, look!" Leo exclaims excitedly.

The others head over to the front of the boat where Leo is.

"Were here." Luna stats.

"Welcome to Satellite." Blister announces.

'And welcome to a our new lives." Akiza declares.


	4. Explanations

Akiza, Blister and the twins arrive at Satellite. With there luggage in hand, they exit out of the boat onto the docks.

"Alright everyone, clear out of the area before Security shows up!" The captain ordered.

"I thought you said Security didn't have much control of Satellite." Akiza pointed out to Blister.

"Just because they can't control much of Satellite, doesn't mean they don't try." Blister replies.

"Alright, than we should get going and find a place to stay." Luna stats.

"Blister, is it ok if we stay with you for a bit until we find our own place?" Akiza asks.

"Sorry Akiza, but I have some things to work out. I can bring you guys to an old buddy of mine who knows the ins and outs of Satellite, he can help you." Blister informs the group.

"Alright, let's get going!" Leo exclaims excitedly.

The group makes their way through the streets of Satellite. Not wanting this trip to be weird silence, Luna brings up a subject.

"Akiza? How did you and Blister meet?" She asks.

"Huh? Why would you want to know that?" Akiza response with curiosity.

"Well, you two seem so different. Akiza's, this person who's nice and has some kind of power. While Blister seems like some low down guy, who has insight on places like Satellite. It just seems unlikely that you two would just meet up like two classmates deciding to sit together at lunch." Leo explained Luna's previous question.

"Well, you're not wrong." Akiza replies with a small smile.

"So how did you both meet?" Luna questions again.

"It was back when I was starting out my first year at Duel Academy." Akiza began.

* * *

A younger Akiza was having a tough day at the Academy and couldn't wait to get back home. She had hoped that nothing bad would happen, especially concerning her powers. However, her fears would be realized as she found herself dueling a fellow classmate and putting everyone present in danger!

The damage had been done, the walls were cracked, her opponent injured, and the entire classroom was overcome with fear and hatred.

Duel Academy had ended for the day, with Akiza receiving hurtful comments. She began making her way home, using an alley as a short cut she came upon a rather unpleasant scene. Two guys had cornered a man, who seemed a little beaten at the time.

"Well, you gonna hand over that bag or are we gonna have to take it." One of them threatened.

"There's nothing of value for you punks, so you should beat it." The man stated.

However the two guys wouldn't leave the man alone.

"Heh, alright we'll just take it than." One of them said,

But before he could make a move the other person called out. "Hey, check it out, we got an audience."

The two turned toward Akiza.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" One of them questioned in fake worry.

"Maybe we should accompany you." The other man requested, eagerly.

"Get out of my way." Akiza ordered.

"Oh, feisty aren't we?" The man pointed out.

As the two were walking toward Akiza, she stood firm as she pulled out her duel disk and activated it.

"I warned you." She stated as she activated a spell causing the two men to fly back into some garbage cans. Overtaken by fear the two ran out of the alley in a panic.

"Whoa, umm thanks." The man who had been cornered by the two men stated his gratitude.

"Huh? Aren't you freaked out by what just happened?" Akiza questioned, surprised.

"I would be, if I weren't glad that you got those guys off my back." He responded.

"Oh well your w-welcome." Akiza uttered silently.

"So what's an Academy student doing in a place like this?" The man questioned.

"I was trying to take a short cut through here but it turned out to be the long way." Akiza replied.

"Heh, next time don't go down alley's, you never know what could happen." He stated.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Akiza said.

With a smile the man outstretched his hand toward her.

"Since you helped me out, I'd like to return the favor. If there's anything you need just give me a call." The man proclaims.

Taking his hand in hers, she replies. "Ok than, but I'll need to know your name first." She stated.

"Blister. What's yours?" The man replies.

"Akiza."

* * *

"So that's how it happened, afterwards we kept in contact until I came to collect on that favor and here I am." Akiza finishes.

"Wow, so you saved his but like some kind of superhero!" Leo exclaims enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't go that far." Akiza replies.

"How come?" Leo responds, confused by Akiza's words.

"My power is more of a curse, rather than a gift." Akiza explains with a sad expression.

Before anymore could be said, the group had arrived to their destination.

"Here we are." Blister announces.

It was a small building the size of a local store, the group headed inside.

"Huh!? Blister!? It's been way too long bud!" A man proclaimed as he greeted the group.

"Hey Drake. I see you haven't changed much." Blister replies, happy to see his old friend.

"So what can I do you for?" Drake questions.

"Would you mind helping these three, there new to Satellite and need a place to stay." Blister informed.

"No problem, just leave it to me." Drake stats happily.

"Well you heard him, I'll leave you guys in his care." Blister proclaims to the group.

"Will we see you again?" Luna questions.

"Don't worry, Akiza has my number so we can keep in contact. Now you guys take care." Blister tell them as he heads out.

* * *

After Blister left, Akiza and the twins focus on Drake who gives them a map to Satellite.

"Alright so to make this simple. Satellite is broken in two parts, the Slum and the Residential Area. The Slum is on the South side, while the Residential Area is on the North. The Slum is where Security has the most control since that's where the garbage from Neo Domino City goes to and is recycled. The Residential Area is where the people of Satellite live." Drake informs the group.

"Ok, so where are the duel gang parts of Satellite? Blister told us about how duel gangs run most of Satellite." Leo questions.

"The duel gangs are broken into multiple sections throughout Satellite. They mainly stay in the Residential Area." Drake replied.

"So where would the best place be for us to go, in order to stay out of trouble?" Akiza asks.

"Hmm, I'd say your best bet to stay out of trouble would be at the North-East side of Satellite." Drake answered.

"Is there not much activity there?" Akiza questions.

"Actually, it's the most peaceful part of Satellite, the duelist in control of it has managed to make it a safe place for children and elderly people." Drake informed.

"Wait really, one person controls a whole section of Satellite!?" Leo questions enthusiastically.

"In Satellite, the only way to get territory is to duel, and if you duel good, you can build reputation among the people in Satellite and have control over a section. That's why we have duel gangs, they want to have control of it all. However the duelist who owns this section, doesn't seem to go along with that." Drake proclaims.

"Why do you say that?" Akiza questions.

"If control is what he was after, he wouldn't let people roam freely there." He proclaims with a smile.

"So we could go there without much of an issue?" Akiza questions hopeful.

"Yep, you can't get in much trouble unless you cause it yourself, however for now I wouldn't move there." He stats seriously.

"How come?" Luna asks.

"Well recently that same duelist had a run in with Security, and dueled an officer at the cost of his freedom. But he managed to win and get out of that sticky situation. So Security is pretty active over there right now, you three should wait for the incident to blow over before making your way there, until than you should head to the East side here, it's close enough to the North-East section, but far away enough to where Security won't bother you." Drake informs.

"Alright, that's good for now, once things have cooled down we can head to the North-East section and find a place to stay." Akiza proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Leo shouts out with joy.

"Alright!" Luna approves.

"Well, it seems you three have decided. If there's anything more you'd like to know, come pay visit me." Drake offers.

"Thank you for your help, We'll be seeing you." Akiza stats as she and the twins say their goodbyes and head out.

"I can't believe one person owns that much of Satellite."Leo proclaims his amazement.

"Yeah, he must be a strong duelist, but it's good to know that he sounds like a nice person, based on what Drake told us." Luna points out.

"Hey! Do you think he'll duel me!? I bet I can take him!" Leo declares.

As Akiza and Luna listened to Leo dueling against a strong duelist, they started to hear laughter.

"Heheheh, a kid thinks he's already at the top of the food chain? Someone called out.

Just than three guys stepped out of an alley.

"Who are you?" Akiza questions them.

"Hehehe, we are the magicians." One of them stated.

"Magicians?" Leo asks.

"Duel gang members!" Luna proclaimed.

"If you want to proceed you can start by giving us your belongings." One the them demanded.

"Not a chance." Akiza stated stepping in between the twins and the gang members, activating her duel disk.

"Ohhh, you wanna duel huh? Alright let's go!" One of them called out as the three of them started their duel disks.

"Three on one? That's not fair!" Luna points out.

"Yeah, this'll be a three on three!" Leo declares as he reaches for his duel disk.

"NO! You two stay out of this, it's better if you stay away." Akiza orders.

"But Akiza-?" Luna tries to argue.

"It's ok Luna, I don't plan to lose to gang members." Akiza assures her as she looks to her opponents with determination.

"Let's duel!"


	5. Thoughts of the Past

Akiza and the magicians gang members draw their cards while Leo and Luna stay back a safe distance away, worried for their friend.

"I'll start things off!" The magician member in the middle declares.

"I send Cosmo Queen to the graveyard in order to special summon Cozmo Brain. Cozmo Brain gains attack points equal to the sent monsters level multiplied by two hundred, making Cosmo Brain attack power thirty-one hundred! Now I activate Dark Magic Veil! With this I can bring Cosmo Queen back from the graveyard by paying a thousand life points." "Whoa, he summoned two power house monsters in one turn!" Leo call out, surprised by this development.

"Heheheh, I set two cards face down and end my turn!" He finishes as his teammates begin to praise him for his brilliant combo.

"Ha! At this rate we'll win before your second turn!" One of the other two members proclaims, assured of their victory.

"Hmmm, I think I'll end this little show now." Akiza stats with a calm and some what bored expression as she draws her card.

"What!?" The members call out as Akiza begins her turn.

"First I activate One For One! By sending rose lover to the graveyard I can summon Glow-Up Bulb from my deck. Next, since I have a plant type Tuner monster on my field, I can special summon White Rose Dragon! Than I summon Dark Verger!"

"Hah, non of those monsters even comes close to taking on my Cosmo duo!" The middle member call out.

"Who said I was going to use them for battle?" Akiza questions rhetorically.

The magician members stare in confusion while the twins figure out what she's up to.

"Wait, isn't Glow-Up Bulb a Tuner?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, and Akiza has two other monsters on the field. So she must be planning to Synchro summon." Luna explains.

"I tune my level two Dark Verger and my level four White Rose Dragon with my level one Glow-Up Bulb in order to Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!" As Akiza summons her ace monster, a massive gust of wind envelops the surrounding area, as though it were caused by the summon.

"W-W-What is this!? The middle member calls out in fear.

"Hey Luna! Is this-?" Leo calls out to his sister.

"The power she told us about!" Luna finishes Leo's sentence.

"Whoa! It's like her card came to life!" Leo expresses his excitement and surprise.

"No wonder she wanted us to stay away! It feels like we could get blown away at anytime." Luna stats.

"Now I'll use my Black Rose Dragon's ability, by releasing her I can destroy every card on the field!" Akiza explains as the field is wiped out.

"W-What!" The three call out.

"But now she doesn't have any monsters!" Leo points out.

"Now I activate a spell, Monster Reborn bringing back Black Rose Dragon! Next I activate another spell, Thorn Of Malice, with this I can have Black Rose Dragon gain six hundred attack points , meaning Black Rose Dragon will have three thousand."

"N-NO WAY!" The three cry out.

"Black Rose Dragon attack!" Akiza declares her attack reducing her opponents life points to zero.

"Alright, way to go Akiza!" Leo calls out in congratulating her.

"Huh? You two weren't freaked out?" Akiza questions, surprised by Leo's outburst of joy.

"Of course we were surprised and all, but you did tell us about your power before, plus you told us to stay back because you were worried for our safety, right?" Luna explains.

"Right." Akiza responds relieved that the twins aren't afraid of her.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Luna questions, hoping Akiza didn't hurt them too much.

"I think so." Akiza answers as she look towards the three, who seem to be unconscious but otherwise fine.

"That's good to know." Luna says relieved.

"Your a good person, to care for those who would cause you harm Luna." Akiza stats happy that her friend is so caring towards others.

"Thank you." Luna replies with a smile.

"Hey, so can we get going already? We might get in more trouble if we stick around." Leo stats.

"Leo's right, let's go." Akiza declares as they continue on to find a temporary home.

* * *

On the South-East side of Satellite, in an abandoned building connected to the subway. Yusei had been working on plans to improve his D-Wheel.

"Yusei, how much preparation are you gonna do? Isn't it time you go settle things with Jack?" Blitz questions.

"Right now it's best to lay low until Security backs off." Yusei replies.

"Why are they still around? Since your duel with that Security guy Tetsu, none of them have bothered us about the stolen chip." Tank asks, referring to the deal Yusei had made with Tetsu.

"Thanks to Yusei those guys haven't bothered me, thanks a lot Yusei and I promise I won't steal anymore." Rally declares.

Yusei looks to Rally with a smile and continues to work.

"So, what's the plan to get to Jack?" Nervan asks.

"I'm not sure yet." Yusei replies.

"Huh? That's not like you Yusei." Blitz stats surprised at his friends answer.

"Well considering Jack has a lot of duel gang members fighting for him. Even for Yusei it would be tough to get through in Jacks territory and duel him." Tank explains.

"But, Jack has Yusei's best card! We can't just let him do what he wants with it!" Rally calls out in anger.

"Don't worry guys, that's why I have this D-Wheel, it'll help me get closer to Jack since all of his gang members don't have one of their own. But even then I need something else to help me get through." Yusei explains.

"Well you could start your own gang." Tank suggests.

"Tank you know Yusei's not one for duel gangs. Not since he and the rest of team Satisfaction separated." Blitz stats.

"Yea true. Hey! I wonder how Crow and Kalin are doing? We haven't seen them in a while." Tank points out.

"You know Crow is taking care of those orphaned kids at the North-West end of Satellite. Kalin is wandering around making sure innocent people are safe from duel gangs." Yusei answers.

"Well, if anyone's going around to patrol Satellite, it might as well be the best duelist around." Nervan claims.

"True, but I'd say Yusei could beat Kalin, right Yusei?" Rally declares with confidence.

Yusei smiles and replies. "To be honest Rally, I don't think I can beat him, I can tell you that Crow and Jack would say the same thing."

"Whoa, even Jack would admit he might not win against Kalin?" Blitz question in surprise.

"That's how strong a duelist like Kalin is, there's a reason why he was the leader of our group." Yusei stats.

"Yeah, it's too bad you guys couldn't go back to being a team after what happened." Nervan says, with a hint of sadness.

"It was for the best." Yusei stats.

* * *

Back at the East end of Satellite, Akiza and the twins had found an abandoned building, two stories high, only a few blocks away from the sea that separated Satellite and Neo Domino City.

"Whoa this is a lot better than what I had expected." Luna proclaims in amazement.

"It's starting to get dark, we should find a spot to sleep. Than tomorrow we could go out to see if we can't pick anything up." Akiza plans out as they start setting up some blankets and putting them on a mattress they had found in the building, which was in decent condition.

"Ok that's all done let's get to sleep you two." Akiza tells the twins.

"Ok." The twins respond as Leo sleeps on the left side of the bed, Luna in the middle and Akiza on the right. With the three in bed, they begin to fall asleep as a single thought goes through Akiza's mind.

'Finally, a peaceful night.'


	6. Intervening Fate

Hello fellow readers and welcome to the sixth chapter to Bonds of Fate. Before we get started I just wanted to say thank you to Vagabundo for the review, it got me more inspired to make this story. Also if you guys have anything you want to say about the story, if you like or dislike it, please review because this is the first fanfiction I have ever written. So any recommendations for my writing is much appreciated. Thank you all, now on to the story. P.S you guys might not like me at the end of this chapter, but I'm looking forward to what you all have to say.

* * *

Yusei had gone out to gather some supplies for him and his friends to live off of, such as food and water. While doing so he kept an eye out for any trouble that could occur within his section of Satellite.

'There's not much activity, but according to Blitz there seems to be some old gang members roaming around.' Yusei thought about what he heard from his friend earlier that morning.

Yusei had been able to gather the necessities he needed and headed back to his place. When he got back, he was greeted by his friends and started making breakfast.

"Yusei have you heard of 'The Black Rose'?" Blitz asked, as Yusei finished making them breakfast.

"The Black Rose?" Yusei repeats in a question.

"Oh Yeah! She's some kinda strong duelist who appeared recently." Tank describes.

"Strong as in terrifying, apparently her cards come to life!" Nervan adds to the description.

"What's the story about her?" Yusei question further.

"Well from what I've heard; she appeared at the East end of Satellite nearby, which was about a week ago. Since than she's been taking down duel gang members within just a few turns, at times causing them to fall unconscious." Blits informs Yusei of the rumors he's heard.

"The duel gangs refer to her as a 'Witch' while the civilians refer to her as a 'Sorceress'." Nervan stats.

"What do you think Yusei, should we go and see?" Tank asks in suggestion.

"She sounds pretty dangerous if you ask me." Nervan points out.

"If it's true her cards come to life, than that's already a problem. However, I think it's best if we let her be for now." Yusei declares.

"Huh!?" His friends reply with confusion.

"Blitz, you said she's only been taking on duel gang members and Nervan said that people view her as a 'Sorceress' while these gang members view her as a 'Witch'. With that, it's clear to see that people don't seem to think ill of her. On top of that, duel gangs are most often the ones causing the trouble." Yusei explains.

"So you think this 'Black Rose' could be a good person? Even though her opponents are rendered unconscious?' Nervan asks.

"It's usually best to not jump to conclusions with little to no information. All I'm saying is that even though she's dangerous, she doesn't seem to cause trouble for anyone, besides duel gang members." Yusei replies.

"Yeah that's true. So what should we do?" Tank questions.

"For now, we stay out of it. If this 'Black Rose' starts trouble here, than we'll worry about her." Yusei stats.

With everyone in agreement, they finish breakfast and head out to their daily lives.

* * *

At the East end of Satellite, Akiza and the twins had been busy packing their belongings.

"Finally, were out of here!" Leo expresses his joy at the thought of moving.

"We were only here a week and you're already excited to be moving?" Luna questions her brother.

"Well, were heading to the South-East side where that guy who owns an entire section of Satellite lives! When we move their I can challenge him to a duel, so of course I'm excited to head over!" Leo stats with excitement.

"I'm just glad we're leaving, I can't wait to get away from those duel gang members." Akiza said with a hint of irritation and anger.

"Yeah, ever since we came here, those duel gangs have been causing us trouble." Luna points out.

"Do you think we'll encounter more of them at the South-East section?" Leo questions.

"Drake said it's the safest place, but we shouldn't expect it to be completely peaceful there." Akiza tells the twin.

With the trio in agreement, they headed out to their permanent home. As they arrived at noon, they saw there new place to be another two story building, no windows cracked or broken, the walls seemed as though they were recently repaired.

"We should thank Drake for getting us a place here, it seems to be in good condition." Luna says in gratitude.

"We should start settling ourselves in. Afterwards we can go pay him a visit and thank him in person." Akiza suggests as they head inside.

The twins had unpacked everything they own in a separate room just down the hall from where Akiza is staying. After they unpacked Luna sees the low stock in food.

"Looks like we're almost out of food, I'll go see if I can't get some more." Luna grabs her bag and starts heading for the door.

"Are you sure about going by yourself?" Akiza questions, worried about her friend.

"Don't worry Akiza, I saw a store nearby, so I shouldn't be long. I'll be back soon." Luna relies.

"Ok, be safe." Akiza says as Luna heads out.

* * *

At the building where Yusei and his friends are living. Yusei prepares to head out.

"Going on patrol again, Yusei?" Rally questions him.

With a nod Yusei replies. "I have to make sure this part of Satellite remains peaceful."

"Can I help you!?" Rally asks, with excitement.

"Are you sure?" Yusei questions in worry.

"Definitely. With the two of us splitting up we can cover the area quicker, and if I see any trouble I'll report to you immediately." Rally explains.

"Alright, just be careful." Yusei tells him in a serious tone.

"I will." Rally replies with a grin.

The two head out, both going to different parts of the South-East section.

* * *

Luna was walking down the street looking for the store she saw earlier.

'I could of sworn it was-, oh there it is!' Luna mentally proclaims as the store comes into view. She starts grabbing the list of food, she wrote down and was about to head inside.

"Oh look! It's that girl!" Someone from down an ally way called out.

"Huh!?" Luna responds in confusion.

Three young men come out of the alley.

"You're those magician guys!" Luna stats out loud.

"We're the Magicians! Not magician guys, and we have a score to settle!" The middle member, who seemed to be the leader, declares.

"Yeah! Your witch friend has to pay for our humiliation!" One of the other two stated in anger.

"If you didn't want to get humiliated, you shouldn't of picked that fight." Luna points out, with a sweat drop on her head.

"Shut it! Now to get our revenge we'll need you!" The leader declares, as he and his friends surround Luna and begin to restrain her.

"Hey! Back off, let me go!" Luna calls out in anger.

They begin to tie her hands behind her back and one of them lifts her over his shoulder.

"Be quiet. Your our hostage, now deal with it." One of them says getting irritated.

"Oh yeah, I'm just gonna go ahead and let you get your way." Luna says in a sarcastic tone.

The three gang members bring Luna down the alley they came from. Out from the corner of a building near by, a young boy in ragged clothing saw the commotion.

'I have to tell Yusei about this.' The boy mentally declares.

But before he acts on that thought. 'Wait, if I tell Yusei now, he won't know where to find them. So I'll just follow them to see where they end up with that girl.' The boy plans out, as he starts to follow the three gang members.

He eventually sees them walk into a big building that seemed to be an old factory. With their location discovered, the boy heads back to find Yusei.

* * *

Back with Akiza and Leo, the two begin to worry about Luna.

"She should be back by now." Akiza stats worried.

"You're right, it's not like her to stay out long." Leo stats, getting worried himself.

"Argh! I knew I should of went with her! She might be in some kind of trouble! What was I thinking!?" Akiza raises her voice in built up anger, ready to burst!

"Come on! We should go find her!" Leo declares.

With a nod, Akiza and Leo head out to find Luna.

* * *

The magicians enter the factory building. Once inside they head to a small room that looked like a prison cell. They untie Luna and throw her inside.

"So what's next? Black mail Akiza to duel you guys and lose?" Luna proclaims with anger.

"Actually, we plan to humiliate her just as she humiliated us. By taking you hostage, we can have her do anything we desire. She will become our servant, taking down duel gangs and bring us to the top of Satellite! We can start with this territory first and build our way up!" The gang member leader announced his plan victoriously.

"If you think Akiza will do any of that, you're dreaming buddy." Luna says with a bored expression on her face.

"Will you shut up already! Your a hostage, you can't talk like that to your captors.

"I'll talk in anyway I like and right now I like not going along with your ideals." Luna stats happily.

* * *

Yusei returns from his patrol, when he sees Rally with a worried expression.

"Yusei! A girl around my age was just abducted by these three gang members!" Rally informs him.

"Do you know where they are?" Yusei asks calmly with a hint of anger.

"Yeah! There at an old factory just South of here!" Rally explains.

"Thanks Rally, I'll be back soon." Yusei replies as he heads out to the factory.

* * *

Once there, Yusei parks his D-Wheel far enough away so they don't hear him coming. Yusei makes his way to the back of the building. Finding a dumpster, Yusei gets on top of it and jumps up to reach for the edge of the lower section of the roof, lifting him self up onto it. He starts climbing up some pipelines making his way to the higher part of the roof, where he sees a busted window. Getting to the window, he quietly sneaks in landing on a platform with some railing. From his point of view, Yusei can see most of the factory, he spots a lone prison cell with someone inside.

'That must be the girl Rally told me about.' Yusei concludes, as he checks to make sure no one else is around.

Seeing no one else in sight, Yusei begins to make his way down eventually landing right by the cell, giving the girl inside a scare.

"Whoa!" What the-" The girl calls out.

"Shhh, it's ok I'm not here to hurt you." Yusei stats, trying to calm the girl down.

"Oh sorry, you just came out of no where." The girl apologizes.

"Don't worry about it, let's just focus on getting you out of here." Yusei declares as he begins to figure out how to open her cell.

"Why are you helping me?" The girl questions.

Turning his gaze from the lock to the girl, he replies with a calming warmth in his tone. "Because I don't want anyone to endure anymore suffering in Satellite."

Shocked at his response, the girl could only reply with another question.

"How did you know I was in trouble anyway?" Luna asks.

"My friend saw you in trouble and came to me for help." Yusei responds.

"Here give me a second." Yusei says as he goes to retrieve a bench that was sitting by the cell.

"What are you going to do?" The girl questions.

"I'm gonna pry the door off by hooking the foot of the bench inside and adding pressure to it from the outside, this should pop the door open." Yusei explains.

"Good idea." The girl replies, impressed by his creativity.

"Hold it! Back away from our prisoner!" The leader of the Magician guys demands loudly.

Yusei turns to face the three captors.

"So your the punks who abducted her." Yusei calmly accuses with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, so what? This isn't any of your business buddy!" One of the other two calls out.

"When gang members like you cause trouble in my home, I make it my business." Yusei retorts.

"Fine! Since it doesn't seem like you'll leave willingly. We'll just force you!" The leader stats angrily, readying his duel disk.

"You wanna duel huh? Alright than." Yusei says as he prepares his duel disk.

"But before we start, I'd like to give you something." Yusei announces as he reaches for a wire with two grapples on both sides. He throws one side right at the leaders duel disk, hooking in on contact while Yusei attaches the other side to his duel disk.

"W-What is this?" The leader questions.

"Here's how this works. Whoever loses will also have their duel disk destroyed." Yusei stats with a dead serious expression.

'Whoa, that's pretty daring. He must be confident in his ability to duel like that.' The girl behind Yusei thinks to herself.

"Grr, Alright, than prepare to lose!" The leader pronounces.

"Duel"

* * *

"I draw. I'll start by summoning Maiden of Macabre! Than I send Cosmo Queen to the graveyard in order to special summon Cosmo Brain and activate his ability, I tribute Maiden of Macabre to summon another Cosmo Queen from my deck! Now I activate Monster Reborn to summon the first Cosmo Queen from my graveyard. Next I activate Foolish Burial to send a light spellcaster type monster from my deck to the grave." The leader announces.

"Huh? What's the point in doing that?" The girl asks confused.

"Just wait and see." Yusei responds calmly without looking in her direction.

"Now I banish a light and a dark monster from my grave in order to special summon Chaos Sorcerer!" He calls out.

"I end my turn!" He says triumphantly with four powerful monsters on his field.

"Whoa, he's gotten a bit better since last time. However all he has is monsters and no face downs." Luna points out.

"And that's gonna be his downfall." Yusei stats calmly.

"Well, hurry up and take your turn! Or are you afraid to draw?" The leader calls out.

"How's this for an answer." Yusei responds as he draws his card.

"First I activate the spell card Tuning, which allows me to add Quickdraw Synchron from my deck to my hand and send the top card of my deck to the graveyard. Next, I discard Quilbolt Hedgehog to special summon Quickdraw Synchron. Next I summon Synchron Carrier, with his ability I can now summon Junk Synchron from my hand. Now I use Junk Synchron to bring back a level two or below monster, so I'm bringing back Doppel Warrior. Now I tune my level two Doppel Warrior with my level three Junk Synchron to Synchro summon Junk Warrior. Junk Warrior gains attack points equal to all the level two or lower monsters on my field and with Doppel Warrior's ability, I can summon two Doppel Tokens. I tune my level one Doppel Token and my level two Synchron Carrier with my level five Quickdraw Synchron to Synchro summon Junk Destroyer!" Yusei announces as he has two powerful Synchro monsters on his field.

'Whoa, this guy might be as good as Akiza!' Luna mentally thinks to herself.

"Whoa, Whoa, What the heck!?" The leader calls out in panic.

"I'm not done yet." Yusei stats.

"I activate Junk Destroyer's ability, Since I used two non-Tuner monster for its Synchro Summon, I can destroy two cards on the field. So I destroy your two Cosmo Queens." Yusei declares.

"Awww, come on!" The leader calls out in anger.

"Now I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Quickdraw Synchron, and since I have a Tuner on my field I can call out Quilbolt Hedgehog." Yusei stats.

"Again!?" Luna and the Magician guys call out in surprise.

"Now I tune my level two Quilbolt Hedgehog with my level five Quickdraw Synchron in order to Synchro Summon Junk Berserker! I'll activate his effect to banish Junk Synchron in order to reduce Cosmo Brains attack points to eighteen hundred." Yusei announces.

"Oh no." The leader says, knowing what happens next.

"Junk Berserker, attack Chaos Sorcerer!" Yusei declares as Junk Berserker destroys the leader's monster and inflicting four hundred points of damage.

"Now Junk Destroyer, attack Cosmo Brain!" Yusei declares his second attack taking out Cosmo Brain and inflicting eight hundred points of damage.

"Junk Warrior, attack him directly." Yusei calls out, as the final blow is struck.

The leaders life points take thirty-one hundred points of damage, bringing his life points down to zero and destroying his duel disk.

* * *

"Argh!" The leader cries out.

"Boss!" The other two members call to him.

"Damn it! How!? I had four powerful monsters on the field! How could you beat that!?" The leader shouts his question at Yusei.

"You may of had monsters with high attack power., but attack power alone isn't enough to win a duel." Yusei replies in a calm manner.

The three gang members head out of the factory building defeated, leaving Yusei and the girl alone.

"Whoa. You're a pretty good duelist." The girl praises Yusei with a smile.

"Your pretty brave, for someone who was kidnapped. You didn't seem scared at all throughout the duel." Yusei replies sharing a smile himself.

"I'm pretty used to trouble. I'll admit though, being kidnapped was a first." She replies humorously as Yusei pops open the door with the bench he had hooked in.

"There we go. How about we get you back home?" Yusei suggests.

"That'd be much appreciated." The girl stats gratefully.

Yusei brings the girl over to his D-Wheel. He manages to persuade her to hop on, since it would be the first time she rode on one.

"Where are you staying at?" Yusei questions.

"Oh, I live North-West of here, just a fifteen-minute drive away." The girl informs him.

"Alright, let's get going." Yusei declares.

* * *

They make there way to the girls home. Once she informed Yusei that it's nearby, he decides to park his D-Wheel in an alley so it doesn't attract attention and walks the rest of the way. Walking down the alley the girl sees two people just outside of a building, immediately she starts running over to them.

"Akiza! Leo!" the girl says as she runs in, giving her brother a hug.

"Luna! You're okay!" Akiza expresses her relief.

"I'm glad you're safe." Leo stats, happy to see his sister.

"If it wasn't for hi-" Luna says, as she turned to face the person that saved her.

However the person was no longer there, he had disappeared.

"Huh?" Luna says in confusion with a hint of sadness.

"Luna? Who are you talking about?" Leo questions.

"This guy that came and saved me from those Magician guys." Luna informs.

"Those Magician guys are here!?" Leo shouts in surprise.

"Let's get inside, it's getting dark out." Akiza declares as they head inside the building.

'I wish I remembered to ask him his name.' Luna thinks to herself, as they head in and she tells Akiza and Leo the events of today.


	7. No Satisfaction

Welcome back to the story! Quick note, I just wanted to say a few things. I was asked by XenoEmblem4TW if I play Duel Links which I do, in fact I use it and Legacy of the Duelist, as references for the duels I make in the story. Also thank you all for your reviews, because of you guys, I'm able to improve my writing. The more reviews I read, the more excited I am to continue, which is amazing! Also it seems this story will be a little longer than I had originally thought, but as long as you guys keep enjoying, I'll keep pushing ahead.

* * *

The next morning, after the incident. Yusei had gotten up earlier than usual, the sun had just barely risen and the streets were empty. Yusei was in the lower section of his building, ready to head out on his daily patrol.

He begins to think about the incident from yesterday. 'It was a good thing Rally decided to help me patrol, otherwise that girl would've been in serious trouble.' He stats, relieved that everything turned out fine.

'Than again, it's not like incidents like this one, appear rarely. They happen all across Satellite, I have to find a way to make Satellite a place where people can live in peace without fear. The only way for that to happen, is if Satellite was connected to Neo Domino City, like it was before Zero-Reverse.' He explains mentally, saddened by the state of Satellite.

"Yusei?" Someone called to him in a tired tone as if they had just woken up.

"Blitz, I'm surprised you're awake." Yusei tells his friend.

"Tank's snoring was preventing me from falling back to sleep. So what are you doing?" Blitz questions.

"I'm going for a ride around town." Yusei informs him.

"You usually wait 'till around noon, don't you? Why are you heading out this early?" Blitz questions him further.

Yusei is silent, not able to give a solid answer.

"Is it because of that incident, with that young girl from yesterday?" Blitz asks.

"It's not the incident. It's what it reminded me of. After Zero-Reverse happened, Satellite was torn from Neo Domino City. People had nowhere to go, children became orphans. Slowly Satellite became a place of despair." Yusei explains, guilt and sadness in his tone.

"This place is one area that those people can be safe and try to live a decent life, with some freedom. However, trouble is still finding its way here. As long as Satellite remains separate from Neo Domino. There's no way for them to attain true freedom." Yusei finishes.

"Look, you can't blame yourself for every little problem that pops up Yusei. I know life in Satellite isn't easy, but your not responsible for how things are. There's only so much one person can do." Blitz tries to console his friend.

"Yet, the stat of Satellite was caused, by one person." Yusei replies with a sad expression.

"You can't stay in the past. You have to look ahead, towards the future." Blitz continues.

"Sorry Blitz. I'm gonna take a ride out, I'll be back in a little while." Yusei informs him, as he heads out.

"See ya." Blits says sadly, as he watches his friend disappear in the morning light.

* * *

Yusei was out for some time. He didn't feel like heading back just yet, so he decides to leave his section of Satellite. Yusei unconsciously passes by buildings and making some turns towards an opened area filled with scrap parts. As he continues on, Yusei contemplates the state of Satellite.

'After everything that's happened since Zero-Reverse, the people of Satellite had to endure so much pain. I have to keep doing all I can, to make sure they're able to live their lives. The only way for them to do so, is to get Satellite reconnected with Neo Domino City.' Yusei stats with determination.

As Yusei continues to think to himself a voice calls out to him.

"Hey! Yusei!"

Yusei pulls into a stop and looks to where he heard the voice. He looks up a pile of parts to see a silhouetted figure. The figure had orange spiked hair, he had on a brown vest with a yellow shirt underneath and blue jeans.

Yusei's eyes begin to widen in shock at the realization of who it is. "Crow!" Yusei expresses in surprise.

The young man, known as Crow, heads down to where Yusei is.

"It's been a while, you should of called!" Crow stats humorously, happy to see Yusei.

"I wasn't expecting to run into you." Yusei replies with a smile.

The two exchange a hand shake, much like the ones good friends would do.

"Let me guess, you were in deep thought, weren't you?" Crow asks knowingly.

"You could say that." Yusei answers, with a slight frown.

"Hey! I see you got your D-Wheel all set up!" Crow points out, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I was able to get it going with Rally's help." Yusei explains.

"Nice, how about we head over to my place to catch up?" Crow suggests.

"Isn't your place a little ways away from here?" Yusei questions.

"No worries, I got a way to get back in no time." Crow declares, as he brings Yusei behind the big pile of scrap parts to reveal another D-Wheel.

"I see you finally learned how to use a wrench." Yusei stats humorously.

"She's a beauty eh? Let's get going." Crow declares, as they head over to his place.

Crow and Yusei head to the North-West end of Satellite. Once there, they come to an opened area surrounded by buildings. Once they settle in, Crow and Yusei are greeted by children, who Crow took in and had been taking care of them. Once the children and Yusei had been introduced, they had started leaving him and Crow alone to catch up on old times.

"It's good to see you're taking care of them Crow." Yusei stats, happy for his friend.

"Heh, you know me Yusei, I do what I can to help them." Crow expresses with a smile.

After Yusei and Crow get settled inside one of the buildings, they begin to talk about recent events.

"So Jack's caused you some trouble I hear." Crow stats a little sadly, telling Yusei about the rumors he's heard.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna settle the score with him soon." Yusei declares with determination.

"When it comes to you and Jack, there's not many things that can stop you two from fighting. Understandable, you two have always had an intense rivalry." Crow points out.

"This time, he's gone too far. It's more than just a rivalry. You know Jack wants to be 'king'. Ever since he got Stardust Dragon. He's been able to achieve that status." Yusei explains.

"Yeah, that's true. Once Jack took your best monster, he's been able to gain the most control over Satellite." Crow stats.

"So what are you gonna do to get it back?" Crow goes on to question.

"The only way is to confront Jack, but in order to do that, I need to get past his duel gang." Yusei proclaims, trying to figure out a way to go about it.

"Usually I would have your back. But I know how you are, you'd want me and Kalin to stay out of it, since this is between you two." Crow indicates.

"I know you and Kalin still see Jack as a friend. So it's best if you both didn't take part in this." Yusei confirms.

"Well, let me know how it goes when you two face each other." Crow tells him, getting a little excited for the confrontation.

"I will." Yusei replies.

As the two continue to talk about other subjects. A person, sitting upon his chair as though it were a thrown, looks down to a card with an image revealing a blue and white dragon.

* * *

In a massive room coated in shadow, with faint sun light piercing in through the windows. A young man with blonde hair, a long white jacket and dark grey jeans, sits on his chair looking upon the white and blue dragon. He begins to think of his past and the previous owner of the card.

* * *

"Jack! What's this about!?" Yusei demands, confused by his friends actions.

"Yusei. I will be 'King' and once that happens, I will be able to set Satellite on the right track." Jack responds in a calm manner, as he walks away with the white and blue dragon card in his hand.

* * *

The man is torn away from his thoughts, as he hears someone enter the room.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" The man calls out, irritated by the intrusion.

"That's quite a welcoming. Than again I shouldn't expect much, coming from you Jack." The person responds calmly.

The person steps in the lighted area of the room. Revealing a young man with long silver-white hair, a grey long coat, with dark grey jeans and a mark imprinted on the left side of his face.

"Kalin!?" Jack exclaims, surprised to see his old friend.

Kalin looks to Jack with slight anger, as he begins to speak. "Jack, why have you turned your back on Yusei?" Kalin interrogates the man in an attempt to understand his motives.

"Is Yusei the one who asked you to come here?" Jack asks irritated, ignoring the previous question.

"Yusei doesn't know I'm here. We both know he's not the kind of guy who'd have people solve his own problems." Kalin answers.

"So why are you here?" Jack questions further.

"Answer the question Jack." Kalin stats in a serious tone.

"Tsk, Yusei's a dreamer. He wants the impossible to be done. I'm more into reality than fantasy." Jack responds with slight annoyance.

"So it's because of Yusei wanting to reconnect Satellite with Neo Domino City. Is that what you see as impossible?" Kalin continues to question, anger starting to build due to Jack's thoughts on Yusei's ideals being that of fantasy.

"Kalin, we both know that Yusei isn't able to keep the peace in Satellite. That's why he's only able to have a small section, because that's all he can barely manage, in order to keep the people there safe." Jack explains, calming himself down.

Kalin looks to Jack as though he were contemplating something. "Is that why you stole Stardust Dragon, because you think Yusei is incapable?" Kalin questions, pointing out the card in Jacks hand.

Jack looks to Stardust Dragon with an blank expression on his face.

"Stardust Dragon. A card that you could say represents Yusei's soul. Even though you can understand that, you still chose to take it from him." Kalin continues with sadness in his tone.

"It's because of Yusei not choosing to form his own duel gang, that Stardust Dragon is with me. I've put it to better use by taking control of Satellite." Jack responds.

"By forming your own duel gang, you've made people become more afraid. You can't obtain peace through intimidation. Remember how I was before you, Yusei and Crow stepped in and helped me back onto the right path." Kalin argues by referring to his past life.

"I have done what I have wanted to do. By becoming 'King,' I now stand at the top of all duelists in Satellite. Duel Gangs, Yusei, none of them can touch me. A 'King' stands at the top, defending his throne. Keeping order in his kingdom." Jack proclaims proudly, unwavering to his friends words.

After hearing Jacks words, Kalin comes to his conclusion. "Jack, you know better than that. Yusei will eventually come to reclaim what is his." Kalin stats, disappointed about his friends choice.

"A true king must see the path laid out before him, without pride or selfish desires to cloud his judgement. A true king puts the future of his people, ahead of himself." Kalin explains.

With those final words, Kalin departs. Leaving Jack to his thoughts.

'Than I'll defeat Yusei and walk the path I believe, is that of a true king.' Jack stats with determination.


	8. Encounters Part 1

Yusei had been so caught up in his conversations with Crow, he had lost track of time. He looked outside to see the sun beginning to set.

"Well Crow I should be heading back. Rally and the others might be wondering where I'm at." Yusei exclaims with a small smile.

"No worries Yusei. We should hang out some time, like we used to. Ever since the four of us split up, we haven't talked much" Crow stats, a little sadly.

"We all have a path to follow, but that doesn't mean our bonds will waver. Don't worry about it Crow, I'll see you later." Yusei assures him and heads back home.

* * *

Yusei arrives back home as the sun sets. His friends greet and question him about where he's been. After informing his friends of today's events, Yusei heads up to the second floor of the building and steps into his room.

'It's almost time to settle the score Jack.' Yusei thinks to himself determined, as he heads over to a desk with a map of Satellite on it.

The map revealed the territories of duel gangs, multiple routes all across Satellite, even underground passage ways.

Yusei looks to the map, contemplating a strategy to get in Jack's territory.

'Jack's duel gang is the main issue. If I can't get past them, there's no way I can face Jack.' Yusei clarifies with a grim look on his face.

'Jacks gang will most likely be above ground. So the best way to get past them is to go underneath them. However, if I ride my D-Wheel underground, the noise will echo in the tunnels, drawing their attention and giving me no way to escape, due to the limited space.' Yusei stats trying to figure out another way to get by.

"Yusei?" Someone called out.

Yusei turns to his door, where he heard the voice to find Rally standing there.

"What's wrong Rally?" Yusei questions the boy.

"What are you doing?" Rally asks, walking to him and looking down at the map.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get to Jack, without taking on his duel gang." Yusei explains, as he looks back towards the map.

"Wouldn't the tunnels across Satellite help?" Rally suggests.

"My D-Wheel would make to much noise and draw their attention." Yusei replies.

"Hmmm, to bad you can't suppress the noise caused by the motor." Rally stats sadly.

"That's it. If I can suppress the noise long enough for me to get close to Jack. I can settle things with him, without his duel gang getting in the way!" Yusei explains, as he heads down to his D-Wheel.

Yusei starts to work on his D-Wheel, trying to figure out how he can suppress the noise.

"Yusei, got any ideas?" Rally questions.

"To reduce the noise, I'd have to lower the power of the engine. The less power used, the less noise it would make." Yusei explains, as he starts working on some blueprints.

"But if you do that, wouldn't you lose out on speed?" Rally asks worried.

"Not if I suppress the power from outside." Yusei stats, as he works on the blueprints.

"What do you mean?" Rally continues to question with a hint of curiosity.

"If I can build a device that can take and maintain the power caused by the engine, than I can reduce the noise without making any adjustments to it. That way I can still use all the power in the D-Wheel, by using the stored up power within the device, after I've made it past Jack's gang." Yusei explains.

"That's awesome Yusei!" Rally proclaims with excitement.

Yusei had been able to finish working on the blue prints. All that's left is to make the device. With a yawn from Rally, Yusei calls it a night. Tomorrow, he'll start gathering the necessary parts.

* * *

In a space with no light, the air wasn't hot nor cold, it was like a void. A place of nothing or no one.

Luna had been running, from what was unclear. She pressed on without looking back, not knowing where to go. Moments passed with her running, when she started to hear voices. At hearing the voices Luna stopped. Searching all around to find out where the voices were coming from, but all she could see was darkness.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Luna questioned, feeling panic starting to set in.

The voices called out, but Luna could not understand what they were saying. However she could feel their emotions running through her.

'What is this!? They're in pain? No, some seem to be filled with sadness, while others are crying out in torment!' Luna thinks to herself, becoming overwhelmed by the intense emotions from the voices.

'It's... too much!' Luna stats, as she clutches her head and sinks down on her knees.

It was as though she were being consumed by their emotions. Luna looks to where the voices are coming from, only to see shadowed figures and glowing white eyes.

"Duel Spirits!?" Luna calls out in shock.

* * *

Luna wakes up from her dream, she sits up, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down. Her brother Leo wakes up to see his sister slightly shaking and walks over to her bed.

"Luna, are you ok?" Leo questions out of concern.

"I-I don't know. They were crying out, I thought-!" Luna tried to say, as she puts her hands on her head, panting.

"Whoa Luna, try to calm down. Start from the beginning." Leo told her, trying to understand what she was talking about.

After a few moments, Luna told Leo about her dream. Once she was finished, Leo seemed to be contemplating on something.

"Luna, has this happened every night?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, ever since that guy saved me from those gang members, three days ago. I've been having these dreams. I couldn't understand what was happening in them, so I just thought of them as regular dreams. However, this time it seemed so... real." Luna replied.

Leo sat on Luna's bed, thinking of the dreams his sister has been having.

'The last time something like this happened to her, was when-!' Leo stated mentally, as realization hit him. He turned to his sister with a serious look on his face.

"Luna, did it come back?" Leo asked.

Confused by her brothers question, Luna was about to ask what he meant, when realization struck. Luna looked down to her right arm and rolled up her sleeve. The twins look at Luna's arm to find a strange red mark in the shape of a claw, imprinted on her skin.

"What the-!?" Luna asks, shocked by this discovery.

"Luna, that mark on your arm. It's just like back than, when you said you could talk to duel spirits." Leo stats.

"But, why did it come back after all this time?" Luna questions.

"I don't know, but I think we should tell Akiza about this." Leo suggests, slightly worried about the reappearance of the mark.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to her." Luna declares, as she gets up out of bed and heads down to the lower section of the building to find Akiza.

* * *

Outside in the back of the building, Akiza was taking out dummy targets.

'If I had just gone with Luna to the store, those thugs wouldn't of been able to take her away! I could of done something to prevent that, but what did I do? I just let her go alone, in Satellite!' Akiza thought angrily to herself, feeling guilty for the events of Luna's capture.

Akiza went and attacked another dummy target with Black Rose Dragon.

'If it wasn't for the person Luna told us about, who knows what would of happened to her? I didn't know where she was or how to find her! I couldn't do anything!' Akiza continued to beat herself up mentally, while she continued to angrily attack the targets.

Akiza had been so caught up in her anger and guilt, she didn't realize that someone was behind her.

"Akiza?" Someone called out to her.

Akiza turned around to face whoever it was, that interrupted her session. Without thinking and in a rage, she declared an attack on the person using Black Rose Dragon. Before the attack hit its mark, the person had managed to move out of the way, avoiding any injuries. Horror struck Akiza as she realized what she had just done.

"Luna!" Akiza shouted in horror and concern, as she ran over to the young girl, deactivating her duel disk.

"I am so sorry Luna! Are you hurt?" Akiza questioned in concern for her friend.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I should've let you calm down before interrupting." Luna says, trying to get Akiza to relax.

"No, it's my fault. I should've payed attention to what I was doing." Akiza stated apologetically.

After a few minutes, Akiza had managed to calm herself.

"What did you need to talk about Luna?" She began to question.

At hearing Akiza'a question, Luna contemplated on if she should tell her about the dream.

'Right now, it may make her even more uneasy if she knew. After all, she's been going through these 'sessions' since I was kidnapped. I should tell her later, to give her some time to relax.' Luna declares mentally.

"Luna?" Akiza questioned further.

"Oh! Ummm, I was wondering, what would you like to have for breakfast. We could all go out to grab some ingredients." Luna suggests in haste.

"Alright, let's get ready, than we can go out." Akiza stats with a small smile.

The two head inside and prepare to head out to grab some breakfast.

* * *

Noon had arrived and Yusei had managed to gather the parts necessary within just two days, for his device.

"Yusei, you sure this is gonna work?" Tank questions in worry.

"Don't worry Tank, Yusei knows what he's doing." Blitz assures his friend.

"Yeah, but if that thing gives out before Yusei can get to Jack. Than he might lose the best chance he has to get back his Stardust Dragon." Tank explains.

"No worries, Yusei will make sure it works perfectly." Rally proclaims, confident in Yusei's engineering abilities.

Yusei continues to work on the device for hours, until it was complete.

"There, I just have to run a few tests." Yusei declares as he begins to go through some simulations.

Once he was done testing the device, he attaches it to his D-Wheel, making sure it's secure, and working properly.

"Alright! With this Suppressor, you can get to Jack's place!" Rally announces with excitement.

"Don't get too excited Rally, even though Yusei will be able to avoid most of Jack's duel gang. There's probably gonna still be a few members down in those tunnels." Nervan points out.

"A few members won't stop Yusei, he'll breeze past them." Rally replies.

"Is it almost time?" Blitz asks.

"Yeah, It's time I get going." Yusei announces, as he puts his helmet on and sets himself on the D-Wheel.

"Be careful, Yusei. Keep your eyes open for any trouble that could come your way." Blitz stats.

"Just hit the gas and go teach Jack a lesson he'll never forget!" Tank exclaims, with a grin on his face.

"Go get him Yusei!" Rally encourages.

"Good luck." Nervan says.

With a small smile Yusei heads off to Jack's section of Satellite.

'I'll be seeing you soon Jack.' Yusei declares mentally.

Yusei goes through the tunnels, getting closer to Jack's territory. He ends up running into a few gang members, who are unable to stop him since they don't have D-Wheels of their own.

'With so few members, it's easy to get by them. I just have to keep going and try not to draw too much attention.' Yusei proclaims as he makes his way to the exit of the tunnel.

Yusei is able to make through without much difficulty. However just as he makes it out of the tunnel, he finds himself to be surrounded by gang members.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing here!?" One of them calls out.

Yusei is silent, not caring to answer his question.

"Tch, well it doesn't matter, you're on our turf! So prepare to-!" Before he could finish his sentence. Yusei shuts down his Suppressor, allowing him to use the stored up power within to slip by the gang members and head straight for Jack's place.

"Someone stop him!" The member orders out, but no one is able to catch Yusei.

Yusei manages to reach the entrance to Jack's home, only to find himself surrounded once again. Duel gang members now block all exits, Yusei is trapped at the closed doors to Jack's building.

"Hahaha, guess you should of planned this little stunt out a little more." One of the members say, as they begin to close in on Yusei.

Yusei prepares himself for what's to come, just than a voice calls out.

"Hold it!" The voice orders.

Everyone looks up to where the voice came from only to see a figure on top of the building with a D-Wheel just behind the person.

"J-Jack!" A gang member says, slightly afraid.

Yusei looks up to Jack, with a serious look in his eyes. As Jack looks down at Yusei the same way.

"J-Jack! We were just gonna get this punk out of here-." A member stats, but Jack cuts him off.

"All of you get lost, I'll handle this." Jack demands, not in the mode to waste time.

With that, Jack's gang clears out of the area. Leaving Jack and Yusei to finally meet face to face.


	9. Encounters Part 2

Hey guys, sorry this took longer than usual. I had a tough time with this one. Anyway I hope this chapter meets your expectations, you know since this is the face off between Yusei and Jack. Anyway, please let me know how you felt about it. Thank you and this chapter is definitely my longest one yet, enjoy!

* * *

The sun had nearly begun to set, as two young duelists finally meet. One seeking to reclaim, what is his. The other wanting nothing more, than to remain where he stands.

"Yusei. It's been a long time." The man atop the building stats, with a low tone in his voice.

Yusei remains silent as he looks up at the person, who took his Stardust Dragon.

"I believe it was nine months ago. When we last saw each other." The man continues, with a slight smirk.

"Where is my Stardust Dragon, Jack?" Yusei questions him, in a low threatening tone.

"Hmph, you can't let it go, can you?" Jack responds.

"Where is it?" Yusei demands, as he clenches his fist.

"Right here." Jack answers, as he holds out Stardust Dragon in his hand. Allowing Yusei to see it clearly.

"Does it still look the same?" Jack asks tauntingly.

"Why?" Yusei questions.

Jack looks to Yusei with a curious look.

"Why did you take it Jack? It wasn't meant to help you take control. It was meant to help us all." Yusei proclaims with slight anger.

"Yusei, I took it because of your arrogance." Jack stats.

"What?" Yusei asks in confusion.

"Your dream, the dream of bringing peace to Satellite and connect it to Neo Domino City. Just like it was, before Zero-Reverse. That dream is a fantasy, a fools goal." Jack proclaims as though he were stating a fact.

"Grh!" Yusei responds in silent anger.

"That arrogance of yours, is why you don't deserve Stardust Dragon. The only way to achieve peace here, is to become the 'King.' By becoming 'King', I have brought peace to this section of Satellite." Jack announces.

"Peace? All you've brought is fear among the people who live here. You created a duel gang and took away there freedom!" Yusei proclaims.

"Yusei, it is the duty of the 'King', to keep order in times of crisis. There are those, who become 'King' and those, who must follow that 'King'. Only by accepting this, can peace be obtained." Jack claims.

"You can't force the people to follow you. You can't achieve peace through intimidation Jack!" Yusei stats.

"Have you forgotten what nearly happened to Kalin!? He wanted to bring peace to Satellite, by taking out duel gangs. However, he began to slip away from that thought and began to spread fear throughout Satellite. Forcing everyone to follow him, just like you're doing now! A true 'King' puts his people first, before himself." Yusei proclaims.

At hearing those words, Jack is reminded of the time when Kalin came to visit him.

"There is a difference between me and Kalin." Jack stats.

"Huh?" Yusei responds confused.

"Kalin didn't intend to follow the path of a 'King'. However, I planned for it this whole time. Preparing to face the trials ahead. That's why I'm at the top and he is now a wondering duelist, protecting the weak and nothing more." Jack proclaims.

"Kalin does what he can to help others. You just use other people, to help yourself. I want to free the people of Satellite and give them a chance to follow their own path." Yusei stats.

"The people of Satellite." Jack repeats.

"Look around you, Yusei. The people of Satellite are all outcasts, low-life's and criminals. How do you expect to connect Satellite with Neo Domino City, when the city itself, doesn't want anything to do with Satellite?" Jack questions.

"Satellite isn't home to just them. There's all kinds of people, good people living here. It's for them that I choose to reconnect Satellite with Neo Domino, for their future." Yusei responds with determination.

"Hmph, your quite the clown aren't you?" Jack asks rhetorically.

"You want Stardust Dragon? Than here, take it. Now that I am 'King', I have no need of that card." Jack says, as he throws the card to Yusei.

Yusei catches it between his fingers, looking at the card. He closes his eyes and begins to think of the bond he has, with it.

"What's wrong? Not satisfied?" Jack questions.

Throwing the card back at Jack, Yusei steps off his D-Wheel.

"I'll be satisfied, once I beat you and take Stardust back myself." Yusei announces. Challenging Jack to a duel.

With a small smile, Jack replies. "Very well."

The two duelists head out with their respective D-Wheels. Still remaining in Jacks territory, they end up at an open road, with no one to interfere. Getting into their starting positions, they prepare to start.

As the sun sets, the sky is filled with stars, a full moon casts its light over Satellite.

"Ready. Set. Duel!" They both call out, as they head off in high speeds.

"I'll make the first move!" Jack declares, as he draws his card.

"I'll start by summoning Dark Resonator. Now since I have a tuner on my field, I can special summon Magical King Moonstar." Jack begins by summoning two monsters.

"Next, I tune level three Magical King Moonstar with my level three Dark Resonator, in order to Synchro summon; Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius!" Jack announces, summoning a monster with twenty-four hundred attack points.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Jack finishes, with a Synchro monster and a face down on his field.

"My turn, I draw." Yusei announces.

"I activate the spell One for One! By sending Doppel Warrior to the graveyard, I can special summon Jet Synchron from my deck. Next I summon Junk Synchron, with his ability I can bring back Doppel Warrior. Now since I have a 'Junk' monster on my field I can summon Junk Servant." Yusei starts off strong, with four monsters on the field.

"I tune level two Doppel Warrior with my Level three Junk Synchron, to Synchro summon Junk Warrior! Thanks to Doppel Warriors ability, I can summon two Doppel tokens. Now my Junk Warrior gains the attack power of all my level two or lower monsters." Yusei stats, as Junk Warriors attack power goes up to thirty-six hundred.

"Now I tune level four Junk Servant with level one Jet Synchron in order to Synchro summon Jet Warrior. Jet Warriors ability allows me to return a card on your field back to your hand. I choose to send your Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius back to the extra deck." Yusei calls out, having two Synchro monsters on his field, ready to attack.

"Not bad Yusei, you've gotten a little better since last time." Jack stats, referring to their past.

At those words, Yusei begins to remember how things used to be.

* * *

A young Yusei finds himself facing off against one of his best friends; Jack. Both players were locked in an intense duel. Yusei has Junk Warrior at thirty-one hundred attack points on his field. Only eight hundred life points left. While Jack has Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius and Exploder Dragonwing on his field. Standing tall at eleven hundred life points.

"Well Yusei, it's your move. I suggest you make it count." Jack stats.

"Alright! Junk Warrior, attack Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius!" Yusei declares his attack, destroying Jack's monster. Leaving him with only four hundred life points.

"That little stunt is gonna cost you, Yusei." Jack proclaims, as Junk Warriors attack power decreases to seven hundred.

"What the!?" Yusei says, surprised.

"You see, Yusei. By destroying Blue Sirius, his ability activates. Decreasing Junk Warriors attack points by twenty-four hundred." Jack explains.

"Thanks to your arrogance, this duel is over! Exploder Dragonwing, attack Junk Warrior!" Jack declares, as Junk Warrior is destroyed and Yusei's life points are reduced to zero.

* * *

Back in the present, Yusei regains focus on the current duel.

"It's good to see you improving. This way I can think of other ways to take you down." Jack stats, with a grin on his face.

"You'll see just how much I've grown since than, Jack." Yusei proclaims.

"Oh, than let's see what you've got, Yusei!" Jack calls out.

"Alright, since I used Jet Synchron to Synchro summon, I'm able to add a 'Junk' monster to my hand. So I'll grab Junk Anchor." Yusei informs.

"Now Junk Warrior, attack him directly!" Yusei declares his attack.

"Not so fast Yusei, I activate the trap; King's Consonance! I can negate your attack, than I can remove a Tuner monster and a non-Tuner monster in order to Synchro summon." Jack explains, as he is able to avoid taking any damage.

"I banish Dark Resonator and Magical King Moonstar, in order to Synchro summon Red Wyvern!" Jack calls out, summoning a monster with twenty-four hundred attack points.

"Now I'll use Red Wyvern's ability. You see, when a monster with higher attack power than my Wyvern, is on the field, I can destroy it. So say goodbye to Junk Warrior." Jack explains, as Junk Warrior is destroyed.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yusei stats.

"My turn, I draw." Jack announces, now having four cards in his hand.

Smirking, Jack begins his turn.

"I summon the Tuner monster; Red Resonator! Now, because I summoned a 'Resonator', I can summon Red Warg! Also since I summoned Red Resonator, I can summon Synkron Resonator!" Jack calls out, as he now has four monsters on the field.

'This isn't good, Jack's making his big move!' Yusei concludes, referring to Jack's strategy.

"I tune my level six Red Warg with the level two Red Resonator in order to Synchro summon Red Demon's Dragon!" Jack calls out, summoning his ace monster.

"Red Demon's Dragon, this card represents Jack's soul." Yusei proclaims, silently.

"Now I tune my level six Red Wyvern with my level one Synkron Resonator to Synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing!" Jack summons another Synchro monster with twenty-four hundred attack points.

"Since Synkron Resonator was sent to the graveyard, I'm able to add Red Resonator from the graveyard to my hand." Jack informs.

"It's time you understand who the true 'King' is Yusei! Exploder Dragonwing, attack Jet Warrior!" Jack declares his first attack.

"Now I'll activate Expolder Dragonwings ability, during the damage step, when Exploder Dragonwing battles a monster, it can destroy that monster and deal damage equal to that monsters attack points." Jack explains, destroying Jet Warrior and reducing Yusei's life points to nineteen hundred.

"Now, I'll finish this. Red Demon's Dragon, attack Yusei directly!" Jack declares his second attack on Yusei.

"Not so fast, I activate a trap; Defense Draw! With this, the battle damage I take is zero and than I'm allowed to draw a card!" Yusei counters, as he draws his card.

"Hmph, fine than, I set a card." Jack stats, ending his turn.

"I draw." Yusei announces, having five cards in his hand.

"I activate a spell, The Warrior Returning Alive! I bring back Junk Synchron and add it to my hand! I switch the Doppel tokens to defense mode. Now I summon Junk Synchron and using his ability, I bring back Doppel Warrior!" Yusei starts with four monsters on the field.

"Now I use Jet Warrior's ability, I release a Doppel token to summon it back to the field. Now I tune level five Jet Warrior with my level three Junk Synchron, to Synchro summon Junk Destroyer!" Yusei announces, summoning a monster with twenty-six hundred attack points.

"Junk Destroyer's ability activates. Now I can destroy a card on your field. I choose to destroy Red Demon's Dragon!" Yusei declares.

"I activate the trap Red Cacoon!" Jack announces, but his Red Demon's Dragon is destroyed.

'Something's not right. That trap didn't do anything to stop Red Demon's Dragon from being destroyed. Jack isn't the kind of person to waste his cards.' Yusei thinks to himself, trying to figure out Jack's game.

"Junk Destroyer, attack Exploder Dragonwing!" Yusei Declares his attack, destroying Jack's monster and reducing his life points to thirty-eight hundred.

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Yusei announces.

At the end of Yusei's turn Red Demon's Dragon suddenly returns to the field.

"What!?" Yusei calls out in confusion.

"My trap; Red Cacoon. At the end phase of the turn it was sent to the graveyard, I can return Red Demon's Dragon to the field." Jack informs.

"Now it's my turn, I draw!" Jack begins with two cards in his hand.

"I activate Red Dragon Vase! With this, since I have Red Demon's Dragon on my field, I can draw two cards. However I am unable to summon a monster this turn." Jack explains, now having three cards in his hand.

"Now I activate Scarlet Security! When Red Demon's Dragon is on my field, I'm able to destroy all spell and trap cards on my opponents field!" Jack announces, destroying both of Yusei's face down cards.

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack Doppel Warrior!" Jack declares, as Doppel Warrior is destroyed.

"Since Doppel Warrior is in defense mode, I can use Red Demon's Dragon's ability to destroy all your defense position monsters!" Jack stats, destroying a Doppel token, leaving Yusei with Junk Destroyer.

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Jack concludes.

"My turn, I draw!" Yusei starts with four cards in his hand.

"I summon Junk Anchor! Now by discarding a card from my hand, I can use Junk Anchor's ability to summon Junk Warrior to the field. But he won't stay for long, because now I tune my level five Junk Warrior with level two Junk Anchor, in order to Synchro summon Junk Archer!" Yusei calls out, summoning a monster with twenty-three hundred attack points.

"Now I activate Junk Archer's ability, once a turn I can remove one of your monsters from play. So I choose to remove Red Demon's Dragon!" Yusei declares, banishing Red Demon's Dragon and leaving Jack open to attack.

"Now Junk Destroyer, attack Jack directly!" Yusei calls out, reducing Jack's life points to twelve hundred.

"Grh, not bad Yusei." Jack says, without a hint of worry.

"Now Junk Archer attack and end this duel!" Yusei declares his second attack.

"Hmph, not bad but not good enough! I activate the trap Reject Rebirth! This card negates your attack, than I can summon a Tuner monster and a Synchro monster from my graveyard. However, their abilities are negated." Jack explains.

"I summon Synkron Resonator and Exploder Dragonwing!" Jack announces bringing back his two monsters.

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Yusei calls out, having two Synchro monsters on his field.

"With the end of your turn comes the return of Red Demon's Dragon." Jack stats, as he now summons back his ace.

"Now it's my turn, I draw!" Jack begins with two cards in his hand.

"It's time I brought back an old friend of yours, Yusei!" Jack calls out with a slight smirk on his face.

'Here it comes!' Yusei stats mentally, preparing himself.

"I tune level seven Exploder Dragonwing with level one Synkron Resonator, to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon!" Jack announces, summoning the vary card that Yusei is fighting to reclaim.

"Stardust." Yusei calls out quietly, as he looks to Stardust Dragon with admiration and sadness.

"Heheheh, Hahahahahah! How does it feel Yusei? Knowing that your about to be defeated by the very monster your trying to win back?" Jack questions tauntingly.

From hearing Jack's words, Yusei is reminded of the day he lost his favorite card.

* * *

There was a storm outside, it was so dark out, it was like the sun had disappeared. Yusei and his friends were in their building, having some hot cocoa to keep themselves warm.

"Man it's pretty intense outside." Blitz points out.

"Do you think Rally is ok?" Nervan questions in worry.

"He'll be fine, he's a pretty tough kid." Tank tried to reassure his friend.

"I should look for him, it's too dangerous to wonder Satellite in a storm like this." Yusei stats getting ready to head out.

"We'll come with you." Blitz suggests.

"I'll be fine, you guys stay here in case Rally comes back." Yusei tells them, as he heads out to find his friend.

Yusei searched for Rally, getting soaked due to the storm. He kept on looking, not finding any sign of Rally.

'Where is he? He couldn't of gone this far.' Yusei stats mentally.

"Looking for someone, Yusei?" Someone calls out from behind Yusei.

Yusei turns around to face the person.

"Jack!?" Yusei asks in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He questions.

"Rally's been taken." Jack informs Yusei with a blank expression on his face.

"What!?" Yusei questions.

"Come on, I know where the thugs that took him are at!" Jack explains, as he and Yusei head over to the thugs location.

Yusei and Jack arrived at a big garage. Heading inside, the two saw Rally chained up hanging from a guard rail.

"Rally!" Yusei called out in worry.

"Yusei!" Rally responds, relieved to see his friend.

"Come on, Jack. We have to get him down from there-!" Yusei tells Jack as he turns to face him, only to get punched in the face. Knocking Yusei down to the ground, causing his deck-box to fly out of his belt.

"What was that for!?" Yusei questions him, as he tries to get up.

However, he is suddenly being held down by duel gang members, who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Jack, what's this about?" Yusei demands, confused by his friends actions.

Jack heads over to where Yusei's deck landed, picking it up and taking out Stardust Dragon.

"Yusei, I will be 'King' and once that happens, I will be able to set Satellite on the right track." Jack responds in a calm manner, as he walks away with the white and blue dragon card in his hand.

"Jack!" Yusei calls out, just before he is knocked out by Jacks gang.

"Yusei. Yusei!" Some one called out.

Yusei opens his eyes to see Rally calling out to him.

"Yusei, wake up!" Rally cries out.

"Rally." Yusei responds, seeing that he and Rally are the only ones in the garage.

Yusei gets up wobbling and heads to where Rally is chained up. After Yusei managed to free Rally,he picks up his deck-box.

"Yusei, I'm so sorry!" Rally apologized, feeling guilty about what had transpired.

Yusei pats Rally on the back, trying to comfort the boy as they head back home.

* * *

Yusei regains focus on the current duel, facing Jack's Red Demon's Dragon and his own card, Stardust Dragon.

'Stardust, I will get you back!' Yusei stats mentally with determination in his eyes.

"Heheheh, Hahahahaha. Well Yusei, have you lost your nerve?" Jack asks, taunting Yusei.

"Grh!" Yusei silently responds, in slight anger.

"Heheheh, now Red Demon's Dragon, attack Junk Destroyer!" Jack declares, destroying Junk Destroyer.

"I activate the trap, Spirit Force! With this, the damage I would of taken becomes zero and I can add Junk Synchron from the graveyard to my hand." Yusei explains, returning Junk Synchron to his hand.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Junk Archer!" Jack declares his second attack, destroying Junk Archer. Reducing Yusei's life points to seventeen hundred.

"It's quite ironic, don't you think Yusei? To be defeated by the very monster your trying to win back from me." Jack proclaims, with a wicked smile.

"Grh! You talk too much, Jack." Yusei responds, getting irritated. Still managing to keep calm, in this dire situation.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Jack finishes, with two Synchro monsters on his field.

"It's my turn than, I draw!" Yusei announces, with three cards in his hand.

'This is my last chance!' Yusei thinks to himself.

"I summon Junk Synchron! With his ability I summon Doppel Warrior to the field." Yusei starts off with two monsters.

"Now I tune level two Doppel Warrior with level three Junk Synchron in order to summon Junk Speeder!" Yusei Synchro summons a monster in defense mode, with only a thousand defense points.

"Tch, that won't do you much good." Jack stats.

"I'm not done yet. Junk Speeder's ability activates! I'm able to summon as many 'Synchron' Tuner monster as possible from my deck, so long as they each have a different name!" Yusei informs.

"I summon another Quickdraw Synchron!" Yusei calls out, summoning Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode.

"What are you up too?" Jack questions.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Yusei finishes, with two monsters on the field.

"Tch, If you think a wall of weak monsters will stop me. Than your more of a clown than I thought." Jack stats, with slight irritation.

"I draw!" Jack announces, having two cards in his hand.

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack Junk Speeder. I use Red Demon's Dragon's ability, to destroy all your defense position monsters!" Jack declares.

"I activate the trap, Chivalry! With this, when a monster activates it's ability during the battle phase, I can negate that effect and destroy that monster! So say goodbye to Red Demon's Dragon!" Yusei counters.

"You think I didn't see that coming? I activate Stardust Dragon's ability! By releasing Stardust Dragon, I can negate your cards effect and destroy it." Jack explains, negating Yusei's trap.

"Stardust Dragon is your ace monster, there's no way, you couldn't of known about his ability." Jack stats, trying to figure out Yusei's game.

"Since I negated your trap, Red Demon's Dragon is free to use his ability!" Jack informs, destroying all of Yusei's monsters.

"Grh!" Yusei expresses silently.

"I end my turn and by doing so, Stardust Dragon returns to my field!" Jack calls out, summoning Stardust Dragon once again.

A smile appears on Yusei's face.

"That's what I was waiting for." Yusei stats.

Jack looks to Yusei, confused by his words.

"I activate the trap, Tuner's Scheme!" Yusei announces.

"What!?" Jack questions in surprise.

"Tuner's Scheme allows me to take control of a Synchro monster that was special summoned, so now Stardust Dragon is back on my side!" Yusei explains, finally reuniting with his Stardust Dragon.

"Very well. Now it's Stardust Dragon against Red Demon's Dragon!" Jack declares.

"That's right and with Stardust Dragon back on my side, you won't win this duel Jack!" Yusei announces, confident in his ability to win.

"Heheheheheheh hahahahahah! You're fitting in the role of a clown nicely, Yusei. Let's see how long you're able to entertain the 'King'!" Jack stats, with a grin on his face.

"It's my turn!" Yusei starts off with one card in his hand.

"I activate the spell, Pot of Desires! I remove ten cards from my deck, than I can draw two cards." Yusei stats.

"Now I activate Battle Tuned! By removing a Tuner from my graveyard, Stardust Dragon gains attack points, equal to the Tuners attack points! So I remove Junk Synchron from play, so Stardust Dragon's attack points are thirty-eight hundred!" Yusei informs.

"Now Stardust Dragon attack Red Demon's Dragon!" Yusei declares his attack! Causing both dragons to clash! However, the right arms of both duelists begin to burn.

"Grh! What is this?" Yusei questions silently.

"Tch!" Jack expresses silently, looking to his right arm.

Both dragons end their battle, with Red Demon's Dragon remaining on the feild.

"What!?" Yusei asks, confused.

"My trap, Red Scarlet! With this, I can prevent Red Demon's Dragon from being destroyed. Also I can treat Red Scarlet as a level one Tuner monster." Jack informs, summoning Red Scarlet in defense mode. Jack life points decrease to four hundred.

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Yusei finishes, as the burning sensation on their arms fades away.

"It's my turn!" Jack announces drawing his card, feeling the burning sensation in his right arm. He now has three cards in his hand.

"I've had enough of this, Yusei! It's time to end this!" Jack calls out, as he begins his final turn!

"I activate Monster Reborn to summon Exploder Dragonwing! I tune my level seven Exploder Dragonwing with my level one King Scarlet to Synchro summon Crimson Blader! Jack announces, summoning a monster with twenty-eight hundred attack!

"Now I activate Concentrating Current! Now Red Demon's Dragon gain's attack power equal to his defense, making his attack points five thousand!" Jack explains.

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!" Jack calls out, as the two dragons battle once more!

As the two Dragons clash, the burning sensation returns to both duelists right arms.

"Argh!" Yusei calls out in pain!

"Grh!" Jack react's, also in pain.

"What's going on!?" Yusei questions.

Just than a massive crimson dragon appears, right in the middle of the duel!

"What is this?" Jack asks, as he and Yusei look to the massive dragon in the sky!

"I'm putting an end to this! Red Demon's Dragon,destroy Stardust Dragon!" Jack demands as Red Demon's Dragon attacks.

"This is it, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei responds as Stardust attacks!

"I activate the quick-play spell, Cosmic Flare-!" Yusei calls out. However, the crimson like dragon, unleashes its power. Causing Jack and Yusei to crash and fall to the ground, both duelists D-Wheels lying on the ground with them!

* * *

The crimson dragon rises into the air and disappears into the night. Yusei opens his eyes moments later, leaned up against a wall.

"Argh, what the-?!" Yusei questions looking at his right arm. Rolling back his sleeve, he sees a glowing red mark.

"What is this?" Yusei asks, confused.

Jack walks up to Yusei, as he begins to stand. Both duelist holding their right arms. Yusei looks to Jack's, arm seeing a similar glowing red mark, as Jack's looks to Yusei's arm. Both remain silent, until suddenly a bright light shines on them!

"This is Security! You two are coming in for questioning, and illegal dueling!" A Security officer announces.

Just than, Jack's duel gang shows up, throwing down smoke bombs. Preventing Security from capturing Jack, as they escape with him. Thanks to the distraction, Yusei managed to pick up his D-Wheel and attempts to make an escape.

Yusei had managed to get out of Jack's territory, unfortunately Security was following after him. Making tight turns and speeding up, Yusei slowly manages to lose Security. However due to the outcome of the Duel, Yusei is unfocused, injured and clumsy. An Officer pulls up in front of him, causing Yusei to make a tight turn, just managing to avoid capture. Upon doing so, Yusei ends up colliding into some garbage cans, causing him to slightly lose balance. Regaining his balance Yusei heads back to his section of Satellite, unsure if he'll make it.

Moments had passed and Yusei had managed to escape from Security. Relief taking over, Yusei begins to fall unconscious. He crashes into some garbage cans and a wooden fence, breaking through it and falling out of his D-Wheel.

* * *

"Ah!" Upon sensing something outside the building, Luna runs from the table where her, Leo and Akiza were sitting at.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Akiza questions, as she and Leo chase after Luna, following her outside.

The three head out in the back of the building, where they find a person unconscious and injured.

Luna heads over to the person, with her brother and Akiza close behind.

Upon looking at the person, Luna gasps.

"Luna, what is it?" Akiza questions.

"It's him!" Luna answers.


	10. Encounters Part 3

Hey guys! Welcome to the long awaited meeting between Yusei and Akiza. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I'd like to apologize for the wait, I was out on the weekend visiting my mother, which is why I didn't upload over the weekend. Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

It was midnight when Luna, Leo and Akiza, went downstairs and out the back door. Luna had sensed some kind of commotion, which brought them outside to find a young man on the ground unconscious. Luna, Leo and Akiza had decided to bring the person inside and put his D-Wheel at the bottom section in the building, which was a small garage area. After settling him on the couch, Akiza and Leo turned to Luna.

"Luna, this is the person who helped you?" Akiza questioned.

"Yeah, he got me away from those magician guys and brought me back here. I wanted to introduce you to him, but he disappeared." Luna answered.

"He's really banged up, what do you think happened?" Leo question, slightly curious.

"I don't know. We should try to help him, let's grab some bandages and ointment." Akiza stats, heading over to where their medical supplies are.

"Wait, you know how to deal with injuries?" Luna asks, a little hopeful.

"I've read about first aid treatment. So I can hopefully minimize his injuries." Akiza explains.

After Akiza had grabbed the medical supplies, they began to take off the persons jacket and under shirt. Once his chest was exposed Akiza couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks.

'Whoa, he's kinda cute.' Akiza thought to herself as she inspected his injuries, while also taking quick glances at his facial features.

"Akiza, are you ok?" Leo questioned.

"Huh?" Akiza responded, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Your face is getting red." Leo points out.

"Oh! Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Akiza stats frantically.

At Akiza's reaction to Leo's question, Luna had been doing her best to hold in her laughter. Having a good idea of why Akiza was going red.

Once Akiza managed to patch up the young man, the three grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow. Setting the blanket on top of the person and putting the pillow under his head. They decided to call it a night and check on him in the morning. However Luna had wanted to keep an eye on the man, so she volunteered to keep watch on him through the night. Leo didn't want his sister to strain herself and decided to stay with her. Than Akiza felt a bit guilty in leaving the twins to watch him, so she stayed as well. Everyone had grabbed their bedding sheets and pillows and slept in the room to make sure he didn't wake up and hurt himself. They all said their goodnight and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The sun had risen and Luna began to wake. Waking up she saw that the young man was still asleep as well as Akiza and Leo. Deciding to get up, Luna had gone to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Before the tea started to make too much noise, Luna had managed to time it, so she could take the pot off the hot stove and make the tea. However, Akiza had woken up due to the slight noise coming from the kitchen. She decided to get up and see what was going on.

"Good morning Luna." Akiza greets the young teen, somewhat tired.

"Good morning, sorry if I woke you." Luna responds, apologetically.

"It's ok, I'm a light sleeper, so I don't think it could've been avoided." Akiza stats with a small smile.

The two had grabbed some tea, before sitting at the table. Leo had woken up later on and sat with them, waiting for the young man to wake up.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Luna questions.

"Maybe he got in some trouble with duel gangs." Akiza suggests.

"Do you think he knows what that giant red dragon thing was about?" Leo asks.

"That massive dragon that appeared on the other side of Satellite?" Akiza questions.

"Yeah, maybe he saw the cause of it." Leo stats.

"Maybe, but we won't know for sure until we ask him." Luna proclaims.

The three had decided to sit in the other room with the young man, waiting for him to wake up. Upon looking to the young man, Akiza takes in his facial features.

"He looks... a little sad, don't you think." Akiza points out.

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder what he's sad about." Luna stats.

Suddenly, Luna feels something nearby. She looks to the young mans deck on the small table. Luna picks up the deck and holds it in both hands.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Akiza questions.

"They're calling out." Luna responds.

"What?" Akiza asks, confused by Luna's response.

"It must be the duel spirits from his deck." Leo stats.

"Duel spirits? What are you talking about?" Akiza questions.

"Luna has a power like you, except her power allows her to communicate with duel spirits." Leo explains.

"How come you didn't tell me about it?" Akiza asks, a little sad that they kept it a secret from her.

"We didn't have a reason too, since this only started up again, a few days ago." Leo responded.

"Before she met this guy, Luna didn't have these abilities since she was eight, they had come back after she met him. We wanted to tell you, but you seemed a little upset. So we decided to wait until we thought it was a good time." Leo explained.

"Next time, don't be scared to tell me. If something is bothering you two than I'd like to know ok?" Akiza asks, understanding why the twins kept this from her.

"Got it." Leo stats.

Leo turns to his sister, seeing her close her eyes in concentration.

"What're they saying Luna?" Leo question.

"I can't understand what they're saying, but I can tell what they're feeling." Luna responds.

"You can sense their emotions?" Akiza asks, curiously.

"Yeah, it's like they reflect his emotions. I can feel sadness and guilt." Luna proclaims.

"I wonder what he's sad about." Leo says.

Luna puts the deck back on the table. Just than, the young man begins to wake.

* * *

Yusei began to wake, he woke up to see he is no longer outside in the dark of night. Rather, he is now inside a room and in the light of the new day.

"Oh! You're awake." Someone called out, the voice sounded familiar to Yusei.

He looked to where the voice came from to see three people sitting next to him, one of them being the girl he saved a few days ago.

"Good morning." The young girl greets him.

"Good morning." Yusei replies as he tries to sit up. However he tenses and clutches his side in pain.

"Are you alright? You took a serious beating yesterday." The girl with rose red hair stats.

Yusei is able to sit up with help from the two girls. Taking a look at his injuries, he sees that his waist, upper left arm and right shoulder are bandaged, with a few scratches over his torso.

"What happened?" Yusei questioned.

"We found you lying on the ground, behind our building. Luna had recognized you, so we brought you up to treat your injuries." The red rose haired girl explained.

"Oh, sorry we haven't introduced our selves. My name is Luna and this is-!" Luna had begun the introductions when she was cut off.

"I'm Leo, Luna's brother! It's nice to meet you!" Leo announces, excitedly.

"Leo, can you try to calm down for five seconds. Sorry, my brother is a very energetic person." Luna stats.

Yusei looks to them with a soft smile, before looking toward the red rose haired girl.

"My name is Akiza. It's nice to meet you Mr-." Akiza introduces herself offering her hand to him.

"My name is Yusei, don't worry about being formal." Yusei stats with a smile, as he takes her hand and shakes it.

The four continued on, receiving answers to their questions about last night. Yusei had told them about being in a duel with an old friend and seeing the massive red dragon. However he left out the part where he was responsible for it's appearance. Afterwards they continued in small conversation, with Yusei learning of them being new to Satellite.

"Hey Yusei! You're a turbo duelist right!? Can you teach me how to ride a D-Wheel?!" Leo asks in excitement.

"Leo, you don't have a license, plus Yusei's injured." Luna stats.

"I know, I'm just wondering if he'll teach me after he gets better." Leo explains.

"Anyway, I didn't get to properly thank you for last time. Thanks for helping me out with those magician guys." Luna says in gratitude.

"Actually I should apologize to you." Yusei stats.

At this, everyone was confused, including Luna.

"Apologize, for what?" Luna questions.

"I'm supposed to keep this part of Satellite safe. I should of been able to take care of those guys, before they caused any trouble. If it wasn't for my friend, I wouldn't of been able to find you." Yusei explains.

"Don't worry about it. You found me and brought me back. You shouldn't blame yourself for things you can't control." Luna stats, trying to ease his mind on the subject.

The four had decided to have some breakfast, Yusei was brought to where they had put his D-Wheel. Checking the damage, Yusei stats that it's to banged up to ride, plus he can't drive due to his injuries.

"Is your place far from here?" Leo asks.

"It's a fifteen minute drive." Yusei answers.

"You can't walk there due to your injuries, you could get into trouble." Luna stats.

"How about you stay here and rest up for a bit?" Leo suggests.

Akiza and Luna were in agreement to Leo's suggestion.

"I don't want to trouble you guys. You've done enough for me as it is." Yusei stats.

"Don't worry about it, plus we get to repay you for helping my sister." Leo argues.

"Plus you can repay us for using our medical supplies on you." Akiza points out.

At that, Yusei agreed and decided to contact his friends. Informing them of the events that had happened and that he'll be staying there, for a few days.


End file.
